


Мертвый мальчик

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Bromance, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Психбольница!AU: Маркус соглашается пройти лечение в больнице "Иерихон", знакомится с другими пациентами, с персоналом. Неспособный испытывать боль собственную, он узнает о боли чужой.





	1. Встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр фантастика не указан, но все-таки. События происходят где-то между нашим временем и игровым. Детройт - полуживой город, который пытается встать на ноги, никаких особых технологий и андроидов не существует.
> 
> Внимание:  
> Дэниел = Даниэль, Кара = Кэра, я использую удобные мне варианты имен.  
> У Коннора фамилия Эркей (RK). У RK900 - не распространенный вариант имени.  
> !смена пола у Норт!
> 
> В тексте могут встречаться примеси странных пейрингов.

Проблема заключалась в красном цвете. Вернее, в его отсутствии.

Маркус, мулат лет двадцати двух от роду, медленно, неохотно и с трудом размышлял об этом, пока лежал, напичканный лекарствами, на койке в белесой надзорной палате психиатрической лечебницы «Иерихон». Название этому учреждению досталось еще с тех времен, когда в здании располагалась какая-то социальная контора, перебивавшаяся на выселках, где с пару-тройку десятков лет назад кипела городская жизнь. Потом контора уехала в другой, более удобный для бизнеса район, а это здание продали под нужды города. Оно оказалось перестроено в клинику, которых так не хватало в последнее время, напичкано оборудованием приемлемого качества, и в рекордное время забито под завязку ненормальными, наркоманами и неудачливыми самоубийцами, и прочими, прочими, прочими…  
Разнообразие диагнозов на почве тяжелого времени.  
Не самое плохое место на фоне многих других дурдомов, тем более, что в «Иерихоне», финансируемом не столько из городского бюджета, сколько из кармана с переменным успехом возрождающего город местного богача, пациентов действительно лечили. По крайней мере, старались лечить. Ну, хотя бы удерживали их вдали от добропорядочных граждан.  
С верой в лучшее Карл приложил усилия и средства к определению приемного сына в данный райский уголок, спонсируемый его давним другом. Маркус сильно не хотел расставаться и на откровенном разговоре пустил слезу, но держащийся за сердце старик был непреклонен — парню необходимо лечение сейчас, и вообще, нужно было сделать это раньше. Почему богатый художник не нанял необходимых докторов прямо в дом? Ответ, по мнению самого сына, прост — Карлу необходимо отдохнуть от стресса, поэтому он решил: пускай Маркус со своими особенностями попривыкнет к существованию в иной среде обитания, более социальной, пока совсем корни в доме не пустил. Все-таки однажды ему придется нырнуть во взрослую жизнь.  
А в отсрочке нырка виноват чертов красный цвет, которого приемный Манфред даже в глаза никогда не видал — протанопия, разновидность дальтонизма, не оставляла шансов. И это не самый страшный недуг…

Карл Манфред, не сумевший грамотно воспитать родного сына, взял себе смуглого сироту из детдома, чтобы уж этого-то мальчика точно сделать достойной личностью. Не просчитался. Будучи богатым художником, он выискал себе юного девятилетнего уникума, страстно интересующегося искусством, и первые годы два творца не могли нарадоваться друг другу, а еще наговориться и нарисоваться. Карлу был крайне интересен врожденный дефект зрения Маркуса, а мальчишка учился использовать неизвестные цвета и оттенки, которые он мог определять лишь по номерам и названиям на упаковках, подписям. Карл радовался чужому успеху как своему, приглашал знакомых художников посмотреть на это, гордился им.  
Всё это нервировало и злило родного сына Карла — уже почти взрослого парня по имени Лео. Он, одной ногой стоявший на социальном дне из-за приверженности наркотикам и живший где-то между отцовским домом и материнской квартиркой, съедался ревностью и обидой, стараясь все же не срываться на бережно обдуваемом от любой пыли мелком Маркусе. Но иногда не выдерживал и творил вещи, от которых самого потом периодически терзал стыд.  
Именно Лео первым заметил новый развивающийся в цветущем от хорошей жизни приемыше недуг — безразличие к физической боли. Юного художника можно было жестко ущипнуть или ткнуть иголкой — он и не замечал. Лео изредка, от большой скуки, выкалывал на спящем братце узоры, или прикладывал ему, медитирующему перед мольбертом, к спине кактусы, или сыпал ему в постель и на стулья кнопки, или просто радовался тому, как Маркус обгрызает свои губы, не замечая того. Подмывало потушить косяк о хлопающего ресницами мулата, да только ожог могли заметить домработники, а то и отец.  
Разумеется, вскоре болезнь выявилась — Маркус гнался за пнувшим его Лео по всему дому, прыжком преодолел лестницу и с удивлением заметил, что продолжать погоню неудобно — нога сгибается в неположенном ей месте.  
С тех пор Маркуса оберегали вдвойне, и, стоило кому-то не уследить, как вполне уже самостоятельный подросток обжигался, резался, укалывался, обдирался, вывихивал и ломал конечности — в общем, травмировал себя самыми житейскими и изощренными способами, расстраивая папино сердце. Однако, несмотря на пессимистичные прогнозы врачей, неизлечимая болезнь не сгубила парня в первые же годы проявления. Милостью судьбы и под колпаком домашнего присмотра Маркус дожил до совершеннолетия. С толстой медицинской карточкой, красивый, как цветок, и почти такой же наивный благодаря мощной стене опеки, выстроенной вокруг него Карлом.

На юбилей престарелому любимому отцу Маркус подумывал сделать что-нибудь грандиозное. Например, нарисовать портрет Карла в его любимой цветовой гамме — сине-красной.  
— Только ты учти, что папа любит не какой-нибудь там терракотовый или алый оттенок, — опять безработный Лео был тут как тут, с развязанной речью и расширенными от наркоты зрачками. И где успел накидаться с утра? — А именно кроваво-красный. Как кровь. Но ты, придурок, этого не поймешь, ты ж ее цвет не видел толком ни разу. Какая она для тебя, зеленая?  
Промолчавший на это Маркус задумался над тем, как смешать идеальный цвет без посторонней помощи, чтобы не портить сюрприза. Еще никогда он не рисовал кровь, поэтому Карл не помогал ему с подбором нужных красок. А Лео в деле помощи был козлом без молока, сотрудничества от него ждать не приходилось.  
И тогда молодому художнику пришла в голову отличная мысль — почему бы не использовать натуральную кровь? Он ведь читал о таком! Не слишком распространенная техника, но вполне реальная, и «материала» потребуется совсем немного, так что можно даже не ходить за ним на мясной рынок. А чтобы не волновать отца, можно соврать о составе красного пигмента, не станет же он лизать портрет, чтобы выяснить правду!  
И как-то Маркус не учел, что отец застанет его над готовящейся картиной за процессом обновления «краски»: дорогой сын, с безмятежной сосредоточенностью ковыряющий вены над ванночкой для красок, а рядом распотрошенная аптечка, уйма перепачканных комочков бинта, и все это на фоне кроваво-сизого Карла-с-холста.  
Карл-из-реальности тогда в очередной раз закачался, схватившись за сердце, и не упал только благодаря тому, что вот уже несколько лет сидел в инвалидном кресле.  
Побежавший к нему на помощь Маркус, конечно же, забыл о собственных истекающих ранах…

И вот, спустя долгие дни совместных с отцом больничных дел — Карл с проверкой «барахлившего мотора», Маркус со штопанными венами, — и уговоров научиться не игнорировать сигналы своего тела, приемный сын знаменитого художника прописался в психбольнице.  
Еще трое суток он пролеживал надзорную почти неподвижно, игнорируя оживленное пространство вокруг — собственная грусть от расставания и воздействие препаратов размывали реальность с ее воплями буйных и нередкой вонью невменяемых. А потом, когда врачи убедились, что Маркус действительно не собирается дебоширить и мирно принимает то, что ему дают, то перевели нового пациента в одну из «вип»-палат для тихих, небольшую и в какой-то мере даже уютную.  
Здесь было все необходимое для проживания: четыре койки, четыре тумбочки, и в четыре…ста раз спокойнее, чем в надзорной.

Самую ближнюю к выходу койку занимал стройный давно не стриженный парень, гипнотизировавший взглядом окно на противоположной стене, а в дальнем от двери углу — спящий седой старик с плотным животом и газетой на лице.  
Маркус расположился напротив старика и присмотрелся к новым соседям внимательнее. С первого взгляда они совершенно не были похожи на психов. А значит, следовало попробовать начать знакомство, и Манфред повернулся к длинноволосому бодствующему соседу, но не успел и слова сказать, как дверь скрипнула, пустив в комнату четвертого жильца. Этот темнокожий мужчина сразу заметил новенького, представился Джошем и утянул в диалог.  
— Чувствуй себя, как дома, — говорил он, осторожно улыбаясь. — Ты, похоже, парень спокойный, иначе тебя не сюда поселили бы, а к буйным или судимым, в другое крыло. Это очень хорошо, потому что и те и другие часто срываются, а насилие — невыносимо. Так что учти, если ты сорвешься — я позову санитаров. Постарайся не срываться, чувствуй себя, как дома, — он вздохнул, проведя ладонью по лицу. — Когда нервничаю, косо выражаюсь. Прошу прощения за это.  
— Спасибо, — не удивленный Маркус спокойно кивнул в ответ на дежурные, но достаточно теплые раскланивания. — Есть ли что-то еще, что мне нужно знать?  
— Что не надо бухтеть, когда рядом пытаются спать, — ворчливо послышалось из-под газеты. Вынужденный вернуться из объятий Морфея старик со скрипом медленно садился на своей койке. — А, очередной жилец… И снова сопляк. Нарочно таких ко мне подселяют, что ли?  
— Я слышал, как Восьмой предполагал, что молодежь будет положительно влиять на Вас, Хэнк, — вежливо отозвался Джош, обнимавший подушку. — Заставлять держаться в тонусе.  
— Ага, конечно…  
— Вы называете нас сопляками, однако вынуждены считаться с нашим мнением. Это влияние конкуренции, — доброжелательно продолжил Джош, очевидно, местный любитель поговорить. — Или материнский инстинкт. То есть, простите, родительский… Но, скорее, влияние конкуренции. Испытываете желание стать круче сопляков?  
Хэнк хмуро зыркнул исподлобья и тряхнул седыми волосьями:  
— Испытываю желание свалить отсюда, — хмыкнув, он зашаркал тапками по полу и скрылся за дверью.  
Джош не возобновил разговор, а длинноволосый парень так и не пошевелился, и Маркус сообразил — если что, нужно будет без стеснения самому начинать беседы и задавать вопросы.

Познакомившись с Хэнком, Маркус узнал, что тот пока еще не старик, а пожилой мужчина, бывший лейтенант городской полиции, отправленный на пенсию по состоянию здоровья. На затылке мужчины волосы росли неравномерно, словно кто-то выбривал пространство, и можно было догадаться, что это последствия операции на черепе. Об этом Хэнк говорить не желал, мрачнел. Зато дал ценные советы, как вести себя с другими соседями по комнате.  
Выяснилось, что Джош имеет педагогическое образование, и в промежутках между лечением работает репетитором по истории. Полноценной жизни мешают панические атаки, возникающие, когда Джош видит или слышит о каких-то крайне скверных событиях, и выбивающие из него воздух, иногда вместе с сознанием. Всё это досталось ему после пережитого во время учебы теракта — какие-то моральные уроды вздумали пострелять преподов и однокурсников.  
После приступов темнокожий репетитор нервничал и непроизвольно зацикливал мысли в своей речи. Хэнк советовал терпеливо пережидать это.  
— А что второй, с длинными волосами? — поинтересовался Манфред о другом соседе.  
— А, этот рыжий-то… С ним сложнее, — бывший полицейский нахмурился и поскреб ногтями густую бороду. — Это Норт, он считает себя девушкой и ненавидит мужские прикосновения. Учитывай это, если вдруг вздумаешь хлопнуть его по плечу. Удар у него неслабый.  
— Учту, — кивнул художник. — Он не рассказывал, почему?..  
— Неа. И лучше не спрашивать, подозреваю.

Маркус решил последовать совету, и не задевать в прямом разговоре больную тему «почему ты здесь», если собеседник сам ее не поднимет. К его удивлению, Норт оказался вполне себе идущим на контакт человеком, когда находился в хорошем настроении и на безопасном расстоянии от всех мужиков, даже соседей. Для Манфреда с глазомером художника держать минимальный радиус в полтора метра оказалось простейшим делом, а Норт как собеседник ему весьма понравился.  
— Люблю одиночество, — рассказывал о себе парень, которого называли рыжим. Хотел бы Маркус увидеть этот цвет. — Раньше я часто сбегала после скандалов с отчимом на заброшенную стройку, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на залив… Ты ведь рисуешь, верно? — Норт кинул на удивленного мулата быстрый взгляд. — Тебе бы там понравилось.  
— Знаешь про меня? — негромко уточнил Манфред, опуская глаза.  
— Конечно. Не так уж много у знаменитых художников сыновей, зовущихся Маркусами и имеющих… Забыла, как называется, когда глаза разного цвета, — Норт безобидно усмехнулся. — Расслабься, я часто смотрю новости в общей, из телика про тебя с твоим отцом услышала.  
Смуглый парень задумчиво помолчал некоторое время, переваривая информацию.  
— Давно ты здесь? — полюбопытствовал он.  
— Четыре месяца, — рыжий скривился, словно от привкуса чего-то кислого. — До этого была в более херовом месте. А здесь ничего так. Персонал не бешеный. Самые зубастые — Восьмой и Девятый, но они, чаще всего, по буйным дежурят.

Еще одна особенность «Иерихона» заключалась в экспериментальной методике работы персонала — врачи, санитары и прочие работники поддерживали анонимность, не афишировали свои личные данные перед пациентами без крайней надобности. Считалось, что это нужно для проверки того, насколько сильно имена влияют на отношение пациентов к работникам больницы, и как часто служат триггерами. Еще считалось, что узнавать цифры душевнобольным проще, чем лица да имена-фамилии.  
Параноики и скептически настроенные люди подозревали, что медперсонал скрывает настоящие данные ради каких-то темных делишек.  
Единого мнения у обитателей лечебницы по поводу столь странной системы не было, скорее всего потому, что очень сложно сформировать единое мнение даже компании здравых людей, а уж тем более психически больным, многие из которых вообще плевали на существование больничного персонала и окружающего мира в целом.  
Этих индивидов Маркус видел на прогулках и в общей палате, где было что-то вроде игровой комнаты детского сада, но для взрослых теть и дядь, и под присмотром не нянечек, а медбратьев и медсестер в бело-голубой форме с большими цифрами на рубашках — на груди и спине, как у спортсменов. Подобно баскетболистам, они сновали по просторному залу с прикрученными к стенам шкафчиками для книг и легкой пластиковой мебелью с закругленными углами, обходили занятых или бездействующих пациентов, следили, чтобы никто не дрался из-за дележа пуфиков, не попортил телевизор, работающий в половину громкости и не думал ковырять большие окна из небьющегося стекла, а также пресекали ссоры и стычки.

К окнам Маркус не приближался лишний раз, старательно изучив пейзаж за ними издали — какие-то зеленые насаждения, малочисленные хозяйственные строения, на которых копошились люди — разбирали на материалы. Территория «Иерихона» была огорожена высоким забором из серого кирпича. Хэнк с усмешкой говорил, будто ограда сделана для того, чтобы снаружи в теплое местечко не лезли погреться наркоманы и бездомные.  
— Потому что желающих удрать она вообще никак не остановит…  
— Разговорчики, мистер Андерсон, — рядом моментально вырос один из медбратьев, на чьей форменной рубашке красовалась большая цифра девять. Маркус мог бы поклясться, что этот мужчина только что по другой половине немаленького помещения, но каким-то чудом уловил суть чужого разговора и явился. Наверно, тяжко жить с таким хорошим слухом.  
— Твою мать… — Хэнк потер лоб рукой, опираясь на подлокотник дивана в попытке отстраниться от медбрата. Но пространства для маневра не нашлось — по телевизору крутили новости, зрителей набралось достаточно, чтоб диван оказался плотно занят. — Хватит за мной присматривать! И кузену своему передай, или кто он там тебе. Вам, блять, работы, что ли, не хватает?  
— Хватает. И Вы, лейтенант, осведомлены, что в мою работу входит пресечение подстрекательств на побе…  
— Хорош, — Хэнк поднял ладони в жесте «сдаюсь». — Никаких разговоров о побеге. Мы с Манфредом обсуждали всратый дизайн забора, вот и всё.

Маркус усмехнулся и тут же сморщился, куснув губу. Против обгладывания ему велено было мазать губы какой-то до ужаса невкусной горькой дрянью, так что и без того молчаливый парень старался лишний раз рот не разевать, чтобы не нализаться. А под пристальным холодным взглядом Девятого вовсе хотелось притвориться немым партизаном. Про себя Маркус мог признать, что опасается этого медбрата с серыми и безэмоциональными, как пасмурное осеннее небо над пограничной рекой, глазами. Ну не могло у доброго человека быть таких глаз, в этом художник уверен.  
А вот глаза бывшего лейтенанта казались Маркусу цветом старой поношенной синей джинсы, затертой, видавшей жизнь и желающей отправиться на покой. Несмотря на меланхоличную тусклость, эти глаза художнику нравились. Он даже привычно прикидывал про себя, какие бы оттенки использовал для их рисования. Хэнк бы наверняка обалдел, если бы узнал, что кто-то подумывает о рисовании его унылой заросшей рожи ради глаз…

Были среди пациентов и более живописные носители красивых голубоватых радужек.  
Например, Кара, молодая и симпатичная женщина, которую санитары водили за локоть, ибо весь ее мир заключался в одной потрепанной кукле Алисе, а остальное не интересовало. Кара лелеяла свою куклу после потери дочери, но лечение давало какие-то результаты — вместо полного игнора к окружающим, женщина теперь обращала внимание на тех, кто каким-либо образом проявлял интерес к Алисе. Все чаще испуг и стремление защитить «ребенка» заменялись пониманием ситуации, если другие люди обращались по-доброму.  
Еще был Ральф, не любивший толп и вечно старающийся спрятаться в темных закутках под лестницами или за узкими шкафами. Совсем молодой, но уже непоправимо изувеченный, этот парень плохо контролировал себя, так что с этажа буйных его выпускали редко. Маркус бы вовсе не заметил его, если бы однажды на прогулке тот не поймал голубя, зазевавшегося и не успевшего упорхнуть. За птицу вступился другой пациент, и вспыхнувшую потасовку прибежали разнимать сразу трое санитаров. С тех пор Манфред предпочел держать Ральфа в поле зрения, на всякий случай, и заодно выяснил, что его здоровый глаз, не задетый увечьем, приятного оттенка предрассветного неба на горизонте. Зелено-голубой, как уточнил бы Карл.  
Чистым лазурным цветом радужки обладала Хлои — похожая на светлого ангела, вылепленного из белой глины с золотыми и сапфировыми вкраплениями и сошедшего с небес погулять по земле, эта девушка была глубоко убеждена в том, что Бог рассержен на нее, и желает ей смерти. Художник немо поражался про себя — считал, что Бог сделает глупость, если уничтожит свое самое идеальное творение. Но иногда, замечая сальные взгляды некоторых представителей мужского населения клиники в сторону девушки, Маркус осторожно предполагал, что Богу лучше было бы действительно забрать своего златоглавого ангела обратно на небо. От греха подальше. 

С очередными голубыми глазами Маркус познакомился совершенно случайно: спихнув локтем со столешницы пару восковых мелков, которые пришлось выпрашивать, чтобы не страдать от творческого безделья, парень обнаружил один из карандашей укатившимся дальше от стола, под ноги стоявшему у стены молодому человеку. Мулат уже пару раз видел этого парня в общей палате, и оба раза светловолосый незнакомец неподвижно стоял у стены, закрыв глаза и опустив плечи. То, как он пародировал манекен, совершенно не вязалось с фактом, что его выпускают развеяться с этажа буйных, и это шевелило любопытство.  
Маркус осторожно подошел за карандашом, но человек вдруг отреагировал на приближение, открыл глаза, присел и поднял мелок с пола, протягивая художнику.  
— Спасибо, — забрав предмет, Маркус ощутил необходимость сказать еще что-нибудь. — Хочешь порисовать вместе?  
Незнакомец отреагировал не сразу, но все же приподнял и опустил плечи, словно пребывая в сомнениях или ожидая, что сам пригласитель передумает и уйдет, а после слегка кивнул.  
К столу они отправились вместе, и Манфред вернулся к прерванному рисованию, не донимая молчащего человека вопросами. Накладывая аккуратные и уверенные штрихи на небо пейзажа, художник изредка посматривал за противоположную сторону стола. Там, опустив латунноволосую голову, — а Маркус был уверен, что зрение не подводит, и этот человек действительно блондин, почти как Хлои, — пациент крутил в пальцах карандаш непонятного цвета и сверлил взглядом пустой лист бумаги. Наверно, не мог придумать, что нарисовать. Конечно, можно было подарить ему идею, но это было опасно — если человек действительно из буйных, то вторжение в мысли может воспринять за понукание и навязывание, а такое почти всегда провоцирует агрессию.  
— Меня зовут Маркус, — мулат представился просто и без лишних расшаркиваний, не требуя ничего взамен, но будучи не против знать хотя бы имя нового товарища, с которым довелось делить, хм, невысокий белый пластиковый стол и восковые цветные мелки.  
Ответа пришлось ждать долго, словно сидящий напротив блондин опять прикидывал, стоит ли открываться собеседнику, а то и вовсе не мог вспомнить собственного имени. Маркус успел смириться с тем, что останется без ответа, так что поднял удивленный взгляд, услышав спокойное:  
— Я Саймон.  
Голос негромкий, довольно низкий, полный какого-то запредельного умиротворения, как будто Саймон сейчас не в дурдоме находился, а сидел в кресле на веранде уютного личного особняка с видом на бескрайний океан, поигрывая вином в бокале. Предположение о том, что блондина могли накачать сильнодействующими препаратами перед тем, как выпустить погулять, не подтверждалось — в отдающих той самой бескрайней синевой глазах Маркус видел незамутненный разум. Хотя, может быть, ему просто казалось — ведь лекарствами пичкали и его тоже.

Саймон, наконец, тоже начал рисовать. Ничего примечательного: разбросанные по листу мелкие изображения солнышка, объемных геометрических фигур, линии и спирали, и всё одного цвета. Он даже карандаш держал неправильно. Переведя взгляд с чужого на свое творение, Манфред определил его как «сюжетный сюрреализм» — сквозь желтые колосья поля змеящаяся в горизонт дорога терялась вдали под давлением темно-синего неба, словно прошитого голубыми вкраплениями. Не звезды, но глаза взирали с небосвода на тропу.  
— Какая красивая розовая трава, — Саймон говорил без насмешки, как будто ему действительно нравилось.  
Но Маркус ощутил дискомфорт от того, что зрение в очередной раз подвело, а рядом не оказалось Карла, который подсказал бы: «Не тот карандаш, сынок». Спасаясь от смущения, парень вооружился цветом, который точно ни с чем не путал — черным, и дорисовал на тропе идущего человечка. Силуэт не давал четких объяснений тому, идет ли персонаж к зрителю или в неведомые дали горизонта.  
— Этот мальчик приходит и уходит, — задумчиво произнес блондин, глядевший на чужой рисунок. — Маркус, тебе нужна эта картинка?  
Художник прикинул. Не особо.  
— Хочешь взять себе? Забирай, — он придвинул листок Саймону, а сам собрал карандаши, чтобы вернуть кому-нибудь из медперсонала.  
Когда Маркус вернулся к столу, нового знакомца и след простыл. О его присутствии напоминала только оставленная бумажка с изображением солнышка и геометрии.

***

Хэнк любил выпить, не любил, когда выпить нет, а еще он очень обожал ворчать. Особенно, если находился достаточный повод.  
— Пожар в доме престарелых перестает казаться фигней, когда тебе уже шестой десяток, — после просмотра новостей он еще не отошел, хотя минуло уже два часа и один прием лекарств.  
— Это страшная трагедия, — согласился Джош, тоже бездельничавший на своей койке. До этого от новостей у мужчины приключился небольшой приступ, но с этим помогли разобраться дыхательные упражнения. — Все дело в аварийности здания. Мистер Камски еще не добрался туда со своими деньгами, так что ремонтом и не пахло. Видели эти стены? Представьте, какая там была проводка.  
Маркус мысленно согласился с ним, поглаживая недавно прищемленную дверью ладонь — кровоподтек слегка чесался. Уцелевшей рукой он лениво играл в «камень-ножницы-бумага» с Нортом вот уже больше получаса и от количества своих проигрышей начинал подозревать, что второй игрок каким-то чудесным образом мухлюет.  
— Да нихрена. Это наверняка поджог, — бывший коп сморщил переносицу, словно он чуял, в прямом смысле, подвох в этом деле. — Сами посудите, город на грани, необходимо избавиться от камней, тянущих на дно — то бишь от бездельников. Денег не хватает. Хваленый Камски может сколько угодно садиться на шпагат, но если производство и общий уровень жизни падают, то крутых молодых специалистов сюда не заманить никакими деньгами. Разве что всяких фриков.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
— Лейтенант Андерсон! — в палату бодрым ветром влетел медбрат Восьмой.  
— Живой пример, — Хэнк закатил глаза под смешки соседей. — В который раз, Коннор — я уже не лейтенант. То, что мы знакомы со времен, пока я служил, ничего не значит. И убери эту хрень, мое давление в порядке!  
— Оно было завышено час назад, и Вы жаловались на головокружение, — деловитый Восьмой отступать не собирался. Стариковские капризы его смущали меньше всего на свете. — Давайте руку.  
— Моя голова не кружилась бы, если б ты не скакал вокруг, как дрессированная собачка, — седой мужчина закатывал глаза и хмурился, но все же подчинился. Автоматический тонометр тихонько загудел.  
— В пределах нормы, — Коннор слегка улыбнулся и отпустил бывшего копа. — Кстати, мистер Андерсон, вы оказались правы насчет поджога, — он понизил голос. — В вечернем выпуске уточнили. Теперь полиция ищет улики. Как считаете, какова вероятность успеха?  
— Мала, — пожал плечами Хэнк, но было заметно, что ему приятно, как с его мнением считаются. — Говнюков-поджигателей, действующих по приказу высокопоставленных шишек, вычислить сложно. А если это простая шпана, то найдут по записям с ближайших камер.  
— Может, это все-таки случайность? — понадеялся со своей койки Джош.  
— Возможно, — не стал расстраивать его Хэнк.  
А Маркус задумался о том, что лейтенант Андерсон в своих мрачных предположениях может быть прав. Содержать такие учреждения, как дома престарелых, детдома, и больницы, подобные «Иерихону» — дело затратное и неблагодарное. Поглощая ресурсы, деньги налогоплательщиков и благодетелей, данные заведения особо ничего не могут дать городу взамен. Так что в случае растущего кризиса велика вероятность, что вырастет и число желающих избавиться, пусть даже самыми радикальными методами.  
Хорошо, что отец являлся богатым человеком и не нуждался в услугах домов для стариков.

От Карла приходили письма, как он и обещал. Ну то есть, пока что пришло всего одно письмо, хотя Маркус сидел в клинике уже почти месяц. Никаких особых событий не случалось ни у него, ни у старого художника с насыщенной выставками и встречами жизнью. Рутина, о которой написано было мельком. В ответе Маркус рассказал о том, что ему достались неплохие соседи, а лечение идет на пользу — ни одной серьезной травмы за последнее время, только ушибы и мелкие царапины. Конечно, боль ощущать он не начал, но зато прилежно учится следить за собой.  
Еще молодой Манфред, хорошенько подумав, все же пожаловался на то, что друзей в больнице завести пока что не удалось. Несмотря на обильное, по сравнению с домашней жизнью, количество общения, мулат чувствовал себя слишком непохожим на остальных, чтобы с кем-то сойтись. С Нортом было интересно разговаривать, но за пределами палаты тот старательно держался рядом с женщинами и, похоже, вполне довольствовался их обществом, особо даже с ними не общаясь. Не то чтобы рыжего парня там охотно принимали — гоняли, часто с воплями, побоями и вмешательством санитаров. Как-то Норт вынужден был сутки пролежать привязанным полотенцами к койке, чтобы «остыл», но Маркус видел, что эта мера сработала на бесстрашном парне временно, ровно до того момента, как сдерживающие полотенца убрали.  
Дружить с психами казалось сложной задачей, поэтому молодой художник держался поближе к Хэнку Андерсону — оказалось, пожилой коп «нормальный», без глюков и безумия, просто депрессивный, и однажды ему не хватило сил жить эту жизнь. К счастью или нет, но пущенная в голову пуля плохо выполнила свою задачу, заблудилась в твердых мозгах лейтенанта и застряла в черепе. Вой перепуганной собаки Андерсона привлек внимание прохожих людей и соседей к его дому, а скорая помощь довершила остальное, и после всего случившегося одинокий мужчина угодил в «Иерихон», чтобы за ним «присмотрели». Эту обязанность взял на себя Восьмой, словно бы созданный для того, чтобы присматривать. «Даже моргать забывает, гаденыш», — хмыкал Хэнк. Считавший его другом медбрат, тем временем, раз за разом оттягивал старому знакомому выписку, прекрасно догадываясь, что на его самочувствии возвращение в пустой дом не скажется лучшим образом.  
Да, Маркус симпатизировал бывшему копу, но недавно того вновь подловило несчастье — пытавшийся удрать от санитаров птичий заступник крепко толкнул замешкавшегося Андерсона в бок. А находились они оба на лестнице, и до нижнего пролета Хэнк пролетел четыре ступеньки, отшиб задницу и приложился головой о стену. Птичьего беглеца перехватил Девятый, пока бледный и виноватый Восьмой поддерживал плывущего от боли пациента, ожидая спешащих врачей. Потом выяснилось, что именно Восьмой каким-то образом был виноват в случившемся — застал птичника в столовке за воровством каши и компота, которые тот, можно было не сомневаться, собирался скормить во дворе вездесущим пернатым. Не в первый раз случалось такое, но раньше обходилось без жертв. История умалчивала лишь о том, как воробьи, голуби и вороны относились к разлитому перед ними ворованному супу или чаю.  
Короче, пока стукнутый Хэнк пребывал у врачей, а его койка в четырехместной тихой палате пустовала, Манфред скучал. 

В общей комнате мулат частенько искал взглядом кого-нибудь интересного для спасения от скуки, но не находил. Молчаливый Саймон с картинкой словно бы сквозь землю провалился, и можно было даже начать предполагать, что его выписали. Но однажды тот опять возник на прогулке во дворе. Поздоровался с парой пациентов, махнул кому-то рукой и осипло крикнул нечто среднее между приветствием и матюком.  
По воспрявшему было духом Маркусу, опустив в глубокое смятение, скользнул неузнавающим взглядом. Манера держаться, скорость передвижения и взгляд, особенно взгляд, казались совершенно отличающимися от Саймоновых.  
Манфред передумал подходить к блондину и вместо этого сел на вкопанную под развесистыми яблонями лавочку и задумался. Он недостаточно хорошо знал Саймона, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот не лечится в «Иерихоне» именно от полярных перепадов настроения, таких, что в один момент человек выглядит, как бесконечно печальная рабочая лошадь, а в другой смотрит на неплохого, в общем-то, знакомца, сердитой галкой.  
Чтобы не казаться самому себе голословным обвинителем, Маркус еще раз прокрутил в памяти пережитый момент. Так на него мог бы глянуть поверх дула ружья загнанный волк — исподлобья, непримиримо, одновременно с вызовом и потаенной в самых глубинах души серой безнадегой.  
Художник одернул себя, понимая, что хватит жонглировать сравнениями, нужно дознаться до причин такой реакции. И попробовать подойти к Саймону, когда тот будет «в духе».

— Привет, Кара. Здравствуй, Алиса, — поздороваться с куклой, чтобы порадовать ее «маму» было не сложно, и Маркус сделал это. Ему требовалось поговорить с другим человеком, однако тот неудобно занял край лавки, и сесть пришлось по другую сторону от Кары, говорить через нее. — Норт, ты знаешь Саймона? Часто он себя недружелюбно ведет? — для верности он кивнул в сторону обсуждаемого субъекта.  
Норт проследил траекторию и усмехнулся:  
— Это его типичное поведение, потому что он не Саймон, а Дэниел.  
— Да? — Маркус непроизвольно подумал о пациентах-близнецах. — Но он представился другим именем и казался совершенно другим человеком…  
— Скорее всего, это и был другой человек. Люди разные, вот только тело у них одно, — Норт смотрел на мулата потемневшим взглядом «не-забывай-где-находишься».  
Полученная информация оказалась достаточно любопытной, чтобы погрузиться в ее обдумывание. Маркус размышлял, пока Норт и Кара следили за питающимся на его плече комаром.

***

Книги в псих-лечебнице все на подбор — скучные, клонящие в сон, по смыслу детские или же просто несерьезные. Карл присылал с гостинцами из дому хорошую литературу, но, как выяснилось в переписке, половину Маркусу не передавали, так как по каким-либо причинам она отсеивалась. Скорее всего, медперсонал читал ее сам.  
От нечего делать молодой художник смелел, изучая «Иерихон» и его обитателей. Он пресекал конфликты меж пациентами вперед санитаров, помогал с уборкой помещений, чтобы попасть в эти самые помещения, закрытые в обычное время. Страх перед буйными теперь уступал место интересу — почему люди сходят с ума, что у них в головах, можно ли как-то это исправить?.. Опасливость перед работниками больницы никуда не делась, но Манфред научился ловко маскировать ее невозмутимостью, если его, например, заставали в неположенном месте в неположенное время.  
Иногда Маркусу казалось, что некоторые врачи его не понимают, понять не пытаются, и вообще плевали на всё, кроме денег его отца. Вдругорядь мерещилось, будто отдельные личности видят его насквозь, как птичью клетку со скачущими внутри канарейками-мыслями.  
К таким индивидам относился Девятый, словно бы обладающий глазами-рентгенами. При нем только самые-самые отчаянные буяны осознанно начинали нарываться. Девятый никогда не бил пациентов, даже в ответ, но скрутить мог так, что жертва лишь каким-то чудом обходилась без переломов и вывихов. Или же не чудом, а холодным расчетом сил.  
Восьмой, казавшийся менее внушительным, чем его родственник, умел все то же самое, но отчего-то не производил впечатление машины для убийств и последующей разделки трупов. Художник подозревал, что дело в строении лица: высоте бровей, открытости глаз, и даже замечал несколько раз, как льнули медсестры к «милашке Коннору». К Девятому тоже льнули, но только после осторожных хождений вокруг да около, словно им необходимо было получить его немое разрешение на флирт. Маркус только диву давался, видя женскую чуткость.  
Пытаясь разобраться в ней, он даже набросал небольшие портреты Восьмого и Девятого, после чего долго сравнивал черты и выражение глаз — темных и светлых.  
— А, эти, — Норт заглянул через плечо. — Тебе не слишком нужна эта бумага?  
— Использовать хочешь? — мулат усмехнулся.  
— Дартц сделаем, будем мятым мусором кидать, — рыжий парень устроился на стуле сбоку, забравшись на сидение с ногами. — Или в туалете приклеим.  
— Эти двое тебе сильно не нравятся, — заметил очевидное Манфред. Ему было любопытно, но вопросами он не давил.  
— Только этот, — Норт постучал ногтем по лбу нарисованного Восьмого. — Как-то раз скрутил меня, когда я била Ортиса за поганые сальные шутки про шлюх. Руку вывернул, и, знаешь, прижался так сзади, а там у него… — с непередаваемым отвращением на лице парень нарисовал в воздухе изгиб.  
— Член, — Маркус приподнял бровь. — Если Коннор мужчина, то наличие у него члена вполне логично, — и не стал добавлять, что у собеседника данная часть тела тоже имеется, ведь это очевидное замечание могло бы обидеть Норта, а портить с ним отношения мулату хотелось меньше всего.  
— Он точно знал, что я ненавижу, когда меня трогают и когда ко мне прижимаются! — рыжий зло фыркнул и стукнул кулаком по своему колену. — Постарался меня унизить. Наверняка. Только выглядит, как безобидный мальчик, а на деле та еще сука, вот увидишь.  
Маркус промолчал. Он отдал рисунок Норту, решив, что если вдруг несчастного парня вновь кто-нибудь вздумает облапать нарочно или нечаянно, то нужно будет сразу же вмешаться.  
— К слову, Дэниел тоже недолюбливает Восьмого, — вспомнил сосед, пряча картинку под футболку, чтобы никто не позарился, и слезая со стула. — Но я не знаю, в чем причина. Там, вроде бы, совсем какая-то драма.  
Постное лицо Манфреда ничем не показало, что от любопытства у него мигом зачесались все веснушки на переносице.

Так или иначе, прочно забыть о Дэниеле-Саймоне не получалось, потому в один из особо дождливых дней, когда из-за непогоды отменили прогулку, Манфред решил попробовать зарисовать «две стороны медали», чтобы потом наглядно сравнивать, как он уже делал с медбратьями.   
Бездельничающие в общей пациенты лениво играли в морской бой, складывание оригами, смотрели телевизор, общались-препирались или просто залипали по сторонам. Мирный негромкий гомон напоминал шум озерного прибоя во время легкого ветерка, так что художник почти медитировал за работой. Уже привычные для пальцев мелки ловко скользили по бумаге, мулат дал себе волю, добавив наброскам глубины и реалистичности тенями из уверенной штриховки.  
Оглянувшись через плечо на телевизор, Маркус чудом не вздрогнул и мысленно поблагодарил свое не слишком эмоциональное лицо за поддержку — позади, оказалось, стоял тот самый блондин с портрета, похоже что давненько наблюдавший за процессом рисования.  
— Это я, — слегка осиплый голос был удивленным. — Зачем ты меня рисуешь?  
Манфред лихорадочно соображал, что ответить, пока неторопливо разглядывал чужие желтые волосы, словно бы встопорщенные сильным ветром. Вот только откуда такому сквозняку взяться в помещении?  
— Я художник. Многих рисую, — попытка уйти от прямого ответа. — Меня зовут Маркус.  
Невольный натурщик окинул протянутую для приветствия руку нечитаемым взглядом, и мулат смутился про себя, соображая, что они сейчас, фактически, знакомятся второй раз. И если этот человек его помнит, то Манфред будет выглядеть дураком, а такого расклада хотелось избежать.  
— Дэниел, — блондин пожал чужую ладонь прохладными пальцами. — Я тебя уже видел, — заметил он, и Маркус приготовился было оправдываться, но не успел: — Ты тогда в коридоре шваброй орудовал. Наказали?  
— Единственное значимое наказание здесь — скука, — мулат вернулся к рисованию, пододвинув себе чистый лист. Он не слишком удивился, но словил дежа вю, когда Дэниел уселся напротив и притянул бумагу и карандаш.  
Манфред забыл о своих делах, глядя, как ловко новый знакомый делает наброски рыб по памяти. Дэниел рисовал намного лучше Саймона, и инструмент держал верной хваткой.  
— Я только рыб умею, — признался он, покосившись на Маркуса с вызовом и приготовившись отстаивать свою честь, если парень вдруг вздумает смеяться.  
Но художник посерьезнел.  
— Красивые, — листок в набросках рыбок напоминал стену аквариума. Невесело хмыкнувший блондин принялся небрежно закрашивать мелками чешую. — Какого они цвета?  
— Не видишь, что ли? — Дэниел исподлобья кинул на Манфреда подозрительный взгляд.  
— Плохо оттенки различаю.  
— Ну дела, а еще художник, — развеселившийся знакомец скалящеся заулыбался, склонившись к самой столешнице, словно прилечь на нее собирался. — В оранжево-голубую полоску. Такие в аквариуме дома водились.  
Восковой мелок тихо хрупнул в светлых пальцах, и блондин отбросил в сторону одну из половинок, продолжая красить второй.  
— Всегда хотел рыбок или кота, но отец покупал только канареек, — сын Карла Манфреда выждал минут пять, надеясь, что собеседник разговорится, а когда этого не произошло, решил «подтолкнуть к исповеди» сам. — Вроде как ухода требуется меньше, грязь и сырость не разводят…  
— Сырость, — пробормотал Дэниел, сильно нахмурившись и вновь опустив голову. — Да, дома ощущалась влажность. Этот огромный аквариум, да еще и бассейн, и, не считая количества пролитых слёз… И дождь, оба раза ливни… Поэтому к чертям! ПОШЕЛ ТЫ! — блондин вдруг резко повысил громкость почти до крика, рванул картинку с рыбами пополам и разметелил в клочья, намусорив и не заметив. Опрокинутый стул негромко сбрякал пластиковой спинкой об пол, а Дэниел стремительно удалился из общей под внимательными взглядами санитаров.  
Маркус понял, что задел некую запретную тему, но на этом его соображения заканчивались.

***

— Ерунда, никаких осложнений. Искали сотрясение, нашли только шишку, — через неделю Хэнка выпустили цепкие руки врачей обратно в тихую палату.  
— Риск сотрясения был велик, опасения обоснованы, — Девятый, который привел мужчину, пытался помочь ему устроиться, но единственное, что ему было позволено, это взбить подушку для мягкости. — Ваша голова после травмы…  
— Достаточно крепкая, чтобы не трястись над ней от каждого чиха, — буркнул коп, устраиваясь на кровати. — Как же я скучаю по нормальной пище после диеты из сраного силоса! — задумчиво обведя взглядом неидеальную белизну потолка, мужчина добавил: — И выпить бы.  
— Хотите кофе? — медбрат поспешил отвлечь пациента от мыслей о запретном на менее запретное.  
— Почему бы нет. Бурда из столовки быстро добьет меня.  
— В виде исключения, угощу вас тем, что пьет персонал, — решил Девятый. Он знал о состоянии Андерсона, и что небольшой стакан напитка тому не повредит, зато наверняка отвлечет от дурного настроения.  
— Только так, чтоб Коннор не узнал, а то опять его лекции о здоровом питании выслушивать, — заговорщецки усмехающийся Хэнк дал отмашку, и Девятый, улыбнувшись, ушел за кофе.

А во дворе стояли жара и влажность после дождя. Бетонные плиты дорожек быстро сохли под солнцем, лужи сохранились только в кружеве теней яблонь. Где-то среди ветвей чивкал воробей, а на соседней лавочке ругались по непонятной причине две старушки из женского отделения.  
Манфред слушал шумовой коктейль летнего утра и размышлял о том, что совсем скоро явится осень, зарядит непроглядными ливнями, и в дурдоме можно будет лезть на стену от скуки, в самом прямом смысле. Но следовало отсидеть свой срок, долечиться, чтобы Карл поменьше волновался, так как отец все же признавался в письмах, что «до сих пор барахлит моторчик, хотя жить можно». Маркусу не хотелось, чтобы мужчина страдал прикованным к постели.  
— Ты снова в бинтах, — Дэниел подобрался незаметно, хоронясь от лучей в тени, возможно, чтобы не обгореть, и теперь возвышался рядом с сидящим Маркусом. Блондин идеально вписывался на фон из желтой листвы и уходящих за горизонт темно-сизых туч, и художнику оставалось жалеть, что никакой фотоаппарат не схватит этот момент так, как могут его глаза. И вряд ли помогла бы даже постобработка в графических редакторах.  
В ответ на замечание о бинтах мулат только кивнул. На днях посчастливилось наступить на гвоздь, потерянный вблизи подсобки, где проводился небольшой ремонт. Крови было много, а еще пришлось менять обувь и приспосабливаться к костылям.  
— Ты не слишком разговорчивый, — Дэниел сел на скамейку, поддернув на коленях заношенные светлые штаны.  
— Прошлый наш разговор нехорошо закончился.  
— Да, — безрадостная усмешка. — О доме вспомнил. Ненавижу о нем вспоминать, — блеснув на солнце латунными волосами, он потер правое плечо, словно то внезапно кольнуло болью.  
— Не вспоминай. Можем поговорить о чем-то другом, — предложил художник.  
Но Дэниела уже затягивало, как воду в ливневую решетку на краю дороги:  
— Большая квартира в хорошем районе, богатая. С собственным бассейном, ты представь. Модный мебельный гарнитур, гаджеты на все случаи жизни. У меня кровать двухярусная в собственной комнате, я всегда наверху спал, потому что… И теперь вот я здесь! — здание больницы удостоилось волчьего взгляда. — А она там, дома, и ее любят!..  
Манфред перехватил блондина за плечи и понял, что не показалось — парня мелко трясло. Маркус встряхнул его сильнее, дабы обратить внимание на себя, и это сработало — Дэниел поднял посеревший взгляд, отвлекаясь от внутренних страданий. Риск получить удар в лицо возрос наполовину, но художника это не испугало.  
— Держись, иначе свяжут.  
Неподалеку сверкали чистотой униформ санитары.  
Никто из пациентов не любил лежать примотанным к койке, потому что организм сразу же придумывал кучу проблем, вроде чешущегося носа, соринки в глазу или естественной нужды. Не дающие себе отчета люди последнее могли справлять прямо под себя. Маркус не знал, случалось ли это с собеседником, но в любом случае не желал ему подобной участи.  
— Гетерохромия? — блондин действительно отвлекся, переключился на Манфреда. — Я сперва думал, что мне мерещится. Радужки, как у кота.  
Мулат прикинул, нужно ли поддержать шутку и мяукнуть, но решил, что нет уж, как-нибудь в другой раз. Он просто отпустил чужие плечи и потянулся за костылями.  
— Давай пройдемся. Солнце сдвинулось, скоро здесь будет пекло.  
Дэниел охотно пошел рядом.

***

— Только сюда его не зови, — Норт раскладывал домино сам с собой, пока Маркус отвлекся на высматривание светловолосой макушки в толкучке у входа в общую.  
— Почему? — любопытствующий взгляд мулат перевел обратно на рыжего приятеля. Его перекинутая через плечо косица до сих пор не просохла после прогулки под дождем. Маркус подумал, что для скорейшего высыхания следовало бы волосы распустить. Хорошо, что самому ему не приходилось заботиться о таких мелочах, только о частом укорачивании быстро отрастающего ежика.  
— Потому что я тебя прошу, — тощий парень посмотрел в ответ чуть ли не с укором. — То, что ты с ним полтора раза тепло поговорил, не делает его другом.  
Манфред опустил глаза. Если бы он взялся выбирать друзей по количеству удачных диалогов, то Норт бы в список не попал. Несмотря на взаимную симпатию, они часто имели различное мнение по многим вопросам, плюс мулат постоянно заставлял себя помнить про болезненное отношение соседа по палате к личному пространству. Кто бы что ни говорил, а иногда для полноценного общения сильно не хватает таких простых жестов, как ободряющее пожатие плеча, похлапывание по спине, и, может, даже объятие. Или тычок локтем в бок.  
— Возможно. Но я все же пойду поздороваюсь, — художник выбрался из-за стола и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Скоро вернусь.  
Норт посмотрел ему вслед с качественно запрятанной во взгляде обидой и стал собирать домино в коробку.

— Дэниел! — троим санитарам приспичило поболтать в дверях, так что Маркус упускал нырнувшего в коридор блондина. — Дэниел, подожди! — у дверей все же смилостивились и пропустили спешащего из палаты парня, и быстро преодолеть расстояние в половину коридора не составило труда. — Дэни…  
Не успел даже за рукав придержать, когда названный обернулся, и Маркус увидел синие глаза.  
— Дэнни сейчас нет, — негромко и спокойно объяснил блондин. Выдал намек на дежурную улыбку. — Но он скоро вернется.  
— Здравствуй, Саймон, — молодой художник поймал себя на мысли, что не удивляется. Наверно, за время, проведенное среди психов и сломанных людей, он привык к подобному и пооброс защитной коркой. — С тобой можно пообщаться?  
Если тот и удивился, то не подал виду.  
— Можно.  
Ведение разговора было делом нехитрым, однако в данном случае требовало деликатности. Они устроились в самом конце коридора первого этажа около запертого технического помещения. От тянувшихся по стенам труб веяло теплом, тронутая ржавчиной дверь каморки пахла железом, а из приоткрытой ради свежего воздуха форточки тянуло ароматом дождя и сырой земли.  
Саймон огляделся по сторонам, после чего сел на подоконник и переключил внимание на собеседника.  
— Хочу спросить, куда девается Дэниел, когда приходишь ты, — Маркус на всякий случай приготовился к любой реакции. — Ты можешь не отвечать на мой вопрос.  
— Ночью будет гроза, а Дэнни не любит грохот, — блондин снова покосился на окно, за которым беспросветно лило.  
— Ты здесь из-за грозы? — уточнил мулат, тоже устраиваясь на подоконнике.  
— Да, — подтверждение спокойное и уверенное.  
— Однако, в прошлый раз… Когда мы с тобой рисовали, грозы не было, — Маркус слегка прищурился. — Помнишь это?  
— Помню. Тогда Дэнни слишком долго лежал связанным, и мне пришлось поговорить с санитарами, чтобы его отпустили.

Должно быть, про себя прикинул Манфред, у Дэниела выработалась вторая личность в образе спасителя от наказаний, как человеческих, так и нечеловеческих. И, встречаясь с его «ангелом-хранителем», люди смягчались. А сам Дэн скрывался от раздражающих ситуаций словно бы по ту сторону щита.  
— Расскажешь что-нибудь о себе? — Маркус потер пальцами и сжал свою веснушчатую переносицу, чтобы унять рой догадок в голове.  
Но Саймон отрицательно покачал головой и уставился в пол, как будто собрался неподвижно застыть, как обычно делал в общей палате. Усиленный пасмурностью густой вечерний сумрак прятал лицо в тени, но мулат был уверен, что на нем сейчас пустое безразличие.  
Художник знал, что если краска не выдавливалась из тюбика, стоило попробовать ковырнуть засохшую «пробку» в его горлышке, вдруг поможет.  
— Я не стану доносить медикам, если тебя беспокоит безопасность.  
— Верю, — Саймон даже не шевельнулся. — Но мне все равно нечего рассказывать. Потому что меня нет.  
«Как я тогда с тобой разговариваю?» — этот вопрос Маркус проглотил и задал другой:  
— Так психиатры говорят? — и сразу же вспомнил о том, как часто взрослые упрекают детей за воображаемых друзей. Кажется, в детстве у него тоже был такой…  
— Нет. Я мертв, — даже в темноте Маркус как будто бы узрел безнадежную и болезненную улыбку на чужом лице.

***

— Хэнк, мне нужно ваше мнение по одному вопросу, — Маркус кинул мужчине мяч и приготовился ловить обратную подачу. Им разрешили поиграть во дворе, и это было поводом размяться после стольких дней дождя.  
— Валяй, — Хэнк нахмурился и отправил мяч в полет с видом «когда молодежь активно лезет ко мне со своими вопросами, я медленно седею по второму кругу».  
— Как, по-вашему, можно было бы убедить живого человека в том, что он жив, а не мертв? — Манфред стукнул мячом о залитую асфальтом площадку и вновь швырнул по высокой дуге.  
— Ох, ну, — Хэнк с трудом перехватил мощный бросок. — Первым делом на ум приходит вариант с причинением боли. Мертвые ее обычно не ощущают.  
— Ко мне этот метод не подошел бы, — усмехнулся Маркус, у которого еще не зажили содранные колени и прикушенный язык после недавнего падения в потасовке с буйным.  
Слегка смутившийся Андерсон тоже хмыкнул.  
— Да, точно. Забыл про твои чертовы суперспособности, — развернувшись, чтобы поднять упущенный мячик, бывший лейтенант заметил красноречивые взгляды Восьмого, кидаемые на их с Маркусом развлечение. О боже, он видел похожие глаза у своего пса, когда во время прогулки в парке начинал знакомиться с чужой собакой. Коннор, похоже, ревновал и был раздосадован тем, что он сейчас вместо игры с Хэнком в мяч вынужден выгуливать еле ползающих от обилия лекарств подопечных.  
Невольно возникали мысли о том, что неужто молодому и симпатичному парню больше не с кем подружиться, кроме как с пожилым контуженным пациентом психушки, когда-то работавшим в полиции. Да, общались неплохо, но все-таки. У Восьмого ведь даже брат есть, или кузен, кто он там ему…  
А, легок на помине.  
— Мистер Манфред, вам передача, — Девятый вот никакими пылкими взглядами не бросался, на том спасибо. Сверкал своим нордическим характером, как рыцарь доспехами на горном солнышке, аж глаза слезились. — Пастель и специальная бумага. Руководство разрешило хранить это в личной тумбочке, но за пределами палаты без присмотра не оставляйте.  
— Я понял, спасибо, — Маркус посветлел лицом. Пастель, высланная из дома, специально пронумерованная и подписанная по оттенкам, даст ему возможность вернуться к более серьезному рисованию, чем позволяли местные мелки. Наконец-то жизнь станет краше, в буквальном смысле.  
— На здоровье, — медбрат развернулся, чтобы уходить, но вспомнил еще что-то. — Кстати, я был бы благодарен, если бы вы больше не рисовали нас с братом, — на вопросительный взгляд Девятый пояснил: — Некто приклеил в вестибюле наши портреты с подписью «РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ» прямо перед приездом проверки.  
Хэнк, придерживая живот, ухохатывался, пока Маркус стоял с деревянным лицом и пытался сочинить оправдание.  
— Вам смешно, а нам попало, — укоряющий взгляд серых глаз не был злым или обиженным, скорее, даже, смешливым.  
— Не стану вас рисовать, — легко согласился Манфред, все еще чувствовавший неловкость.  
Когда Девятый ушел, а мяч снова засвистел из рук в руки, лейтенант Андерсон вдруг решил поднять прерванный ранее разговор:  
— Возможно, убедить человека в том, что он живой, нельзя. Надо, чтобы он сам захотел в это поверить, — мужчина задумчиво крутнул мяч на пальце, и тот покорно завертелся, как глобус неведомой белой планеты. — Иногда человеку требуются забота и внимание, чтобы вытянуть его из могилы, куда он смотрит и уже готов нырнуть.  
Маркус молчал ровно три паса, но потом все же поинтересовался:  
— Вас вытянули?  
Хэнк не обиделся.  
— Как видишь. Вцепились, засранцы, и тянут, и тянут дальше: заставляют жить, не бухать, с мячом играть вот, лекарства принимать, — он добродушно усмехнулся. — И не то чтобы я против… Все чаще настигает мысль, что ТАМ, куда я чуть не отправился после гребанного нервного срыва, были бы не рады тому, как позорно я просрал жизнь.  
Художник снова молчал и думал довольно долго. Подал голос, только когда они устало расселись на скамье.  
— Я рад, что вы живы. И знаю точно, что не я один этому рад.

***

Вмешательство в чужую душу врачам проплачивалось, они имели на это закрепленное документально право. У пациента права влиять на другого пациента не было. В этом крылась проблема для Манфреда, которому казалось, что он уже почти нащупал решение, которое излечило бы Саймона. Или Дэниела. Тело-то одно.  
Художник догадывался о природе своей уверенности: «Чужую беду руками разведу, а к своей ума не приложу». Он до сих пор не заботился о собственном самочувствии в достаточной мере — да, его научили обращать внимание на синяки, царапины, появляющуюся кровь и следить за враждебным окружением, больше всего покушающимся на мелкие «детали» организма, вроде пальцев и кончика языка, — но мулат не чувствовал боли, как таковой. Медики говорили, что это, в какой-то мере, лишало его способности к эмпатии. Маркус не мог понять чужую боль, потому что не мог ощутить даже свою. И поэтому он обязан быть осторожен везде, даже в общении.  
В детстве, когда единственным отличием Маркуса от окружающей ребятни была его загвоздка со зрением, парень знал о боли, ощущал ее, плакал от нее и, бывало, утешал других страдающих.  
Но потом что-то случилось, и вот результат.  
Врачи не выявили тогда инфекций или физических травм, и предположили психологический блок. Маркус действительно не помнил, что могло бы послужить толчком, ведь он уже долгое время проживал у Манфреда в доме, где не было ничего враждебного, ну, кроме Лео.  
А теперь ему было интересно, что чувствуют заключенные в единое два человека, один из которых плохо контролирует себя, а второй считает, что умер.

— Дэнни не захочет обсуждать с тобой меня, — Саймон сказал это, как отрезал, да еще и отрицательно качнул головой. — Это обязательно повлечет за собой срыв, и его свяжут. Вкатят дозу седативных. Грань становления овощем и без того близка.  
Эта версия голубоглазого блондина умела становиться разговорчивой, Маркус выяснил, в особых условиях — полумраке и отсутствии чужих ушей.  
— Тогда поговори ты со мной о вас, — парень не собирался отступать, несмотря на все мягкие попытки Саймона от него увильнуть.  
— Меня удивляет то, как ты старательно держишься за людей вокруг, и сам поддерживаешь их, — вдруг признался блондин. — Здорово, что ты каждого нуждающегося умеешь выслушать. Это… привлекает. Но это нужно живым, а я не могу ничего тебе сказать. Я умер.  
Манфред с сожалением посмотрел на упрямого Саймона, на его бесстрастно-вежливое лицо. Оно совсем не вязалось с выражениями на лицах других: отчаянно сжимающего губы Норта, который глядел беспомощно и нагло одновременно, или с блестящими глазами опасливо косящегося по сторонам Джоша, который постепенно отпускал свое напряжение и успокоенно растягивал губы в улыбке.  
Нервный и кривой из-за шрамов оскал Ральфа, старательно ведущего себя, как человек, или легкая прозрачная таинственность Хлои, на дружелюбие отвечающей дружелюбием. Кара, доверчиво позволяющая пожать маленькую тряпичную лапку Алисы. Хэнк, выбравшийся из-за мрачной стены с огромной надписью «идите вы все» и щурившийся на мир с философской усмешкой…  
С Саймоном приходилось становиться некромантом.  
— Ты умер, — медленно и задумчиво повторил мулат, окидывая взглядом двор с газоном и лужами. Снова шел дождь. — Но ты все еще можешь общаться с внешним миром. И ты наверняка понимаешь, что вы с Дэниелом находитесь в этом учреждении от того, что один из вас…  
Саймон крупно вздрогнул, почти дернулся. Живая эмоция. Страх.  
— Не смей говорить «лишний», — глухо предупредил он.  
Манфред кивнул, мол, понимаю, не буду.  
— Я не желаю зла вам обоим, — осторожно продолжил он. — Но хочу помочь. Хотя бы как-нибудь. Я перестану пытаться, если смогу убедиться лично в своей беспомощности. А пока что я бы очень хотел познакомиться с Дэниелом Филлипсом.  
Блондин поднял голову, рассматривая Маркуса, настолько уверенного в своих стремлениях, что тайком нарывшего где-то по документам фамилию. Санитары только к «вип-персонам» обращались по фамилии, ибо по-большей части в ход шли имена и прозвища. Некоторые пациенты вовсе не откликались ни на что, кроме, например, уменьшительно-ласкательного второго имени. Дэниел не любил свою фамилию.   
— Я скажу, — Саймон прикрыл глаза. — Такое уже случалось. Дэнни уже верил человеку, сулившему помощь, и тот обманул. Это было несколько лет назад, когда Дэнни сумел удрать отсюда на свободу, в город. Он хотел навестить дом, узнать, как там теперь. Сразу добраться до квартиры не получилось, мы два дня ночевали по притонам бездомных. А когда Дэнни все же подобрался к дому, его перехватил Восьмой — выследил или предугадал, я не знаю. Дэнни очень просил отпустить его, и Восьмой солгал, что понимает, что отпустит сразу же, как только убедится, что семья Филлипс не пострадает. Дэнни поверил. Но оказалось, что Восьмой уже вызвал полицию, и нас вернули сюда.  
Маркус внимательно слушал и старался представить, как это происходило. Он мог в красках (сине-желтых) вообразить, насколько большой удар пришелся по проклюнувшейся надежде Дэниела, когда его скрутили в двух шагах от цели. Коннор, должно быть, отошел в сторонку, как гончая, остановившая волка для удобства охотников и больше не нужная. Это была его работа — вернуть опасного беглеца любой ценой. И все же, он наврал пациенту, породив в нем сильную обиду и недоверие.  
— Зачем нужно было домой? — голос прозвучал тихо.  
— Это… неважно, — Саймон поморщился, одновременно улыбаясь, и потому показался совершенно болезненно сломанным. — Не спрашивай меня больше. Я все равно мертв.

***

Дэниел вновь утратил дружелюбие, и не задержался с тем, чтобы объяснить это:  
— У меня такое чувство, что ты под меня роешь, — опять этот волчий взгляд. — Что ты сделал? А?  
Они были почти одного роста, но Дэниел опустил голову, отчего смотрел снизу, цепко и сверляще. Глаза серые, жесткие, почти как у одного жуткого медбрата. Сейчас он был опасен, а Маркус позволил загнать себя в угол, чтобы продемонстрировать нежелание вступать в конфликт.  
— Я поговорил с Саймоном.  
— С… — теперь блондин выпрямился изо всех сил. — Какого черта? Как? Каким, мать твою, Саймоном?  
— С похожим на тебя. Он славный.  
Дэниел отшагнул назад.  
— Он умер, — и сжал кулаки. — Как ты смеешь упоминать его! Не уподобляйся этим упырям в белых халатах, которые, блять, только вид делают, будто знают все на свете!  
— Прости, пожалуйста, — Маркус сделал шаг вперед. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Дэниел отодвинулся еще.  
— Держись подальше, — мрачно предупредил он напоследок и ушел в общую.  
Художник прикрыл глаза и мысленно чертыхнулся от всего сердца. Сказочно повезло, что Дэниел не сорвался и не накинулся бить морду — это бы могло совсем расстроить отношения, да и многострадальное Маркусово тело получило бы новые увечья. Не больно, но обидно.

В телевизоре крутили местные новости, поэтому перед экраном собралось больше зрителей, чем обычно. Кому-то хотелось узнать, что творится в родном городе, кто-то даже надеялся увидеть знакомые места и лица.  
Но когда Манфред подошел посмотреть, транслировался ролик о ночном пожаре в очередном доме престарелых.  
— Вот свинство-то, — Норт, подпиравший плечом стену, хмурился, глядя в экран. — Столько народу погибло.  
Казалось бы, вместе с ростом технологий в города должны были прийти и улучшения таких простых и необходимых вещей, как система автоматического пожаротушения, например. Однако, несмотря на с каждым годом все более утончающиеся мониторы и все более мощные гаджеты, жизнь простых и не слишком богатых людей до сих пор зависела от таких пустяков, как замыкание в электропроводке или закинутая в форточку бутыль с горючкой.  
Эти досадные мелочи портили всю картину, ставили под сомнение развитие цивилизации. Уровень жизни стал выше? Для кого, для мистера Камски? А для сброшенных в спецучреждения огрызков общества?  
Среди глядевших тиви пациентов вдруг кто-то вспомнил о дальнем родственнике, проживавшем в зоне бедствия, и зарыдал. Невнятно, громко и монотонно, как сирена, человек подвывал, и остальные зрители взволнованно заколыхались, как будто пущенные по воде круги. Гомон нарастал, теперь уже причитали, голосили и ругались несколько человек.  
На шум спешили санитары и медбратья, когда сквозь вой пробился крик знакомым Маркусу голосом:  
— Ар-р-рх, как же меня БЕСИТ ЭТОТ ЗВУК! — Дэниел вскочил с отлетевшего прочь стула, держась за уши, и попытался дать пинка зачинщику беспорядка. Не успел, потому что как раз налетели санитары. — ПУСТЬ ЗАТКНЕТСЯ!  
— Сам заткнись! Закрой пасть! — послышалось из суматошной толкотни, а потом донеслись звуки борьбы.  
Молодой Манфред предпочел дернуть за футболку Норта и сбежать с ним из палаты со скоропостижно затихающей потасовкой.  
— Черт, — рыжий парень сжимал и разжимал кулаки, без конца оглядываясь на общую. — Черт! Мы должны были вмешаться и…  
— И бессмысленно пострадать, — мулат отверг эту идею. — Ты же не выносишь соприкосновений с мужчинами, а там именно они… Не надо лезть в бездумный махач, когда в него уже устремились миротворцы.  
— Миротворцы, хах, — Норт судорожно поправлял косичку на плече и глубоко дышал, успокаивая себя. — Хорошо, что Джош выписался и не увидел этой херни. Он бы снова расстроился и полоскал нам мозги весь вечер, прерываясь на распутывание своих же заблудших дум.  
Маркус подумал о том, что тоже скучает по товарищу. Всего пара дней прошла, как Джош завершил очередной период лечения и отправился в свободный мир, чтобы жить дальше, и зарабатывать себе на случай новых проблем. Оставалось надеяться, что занятый множеством накопившихся дел и проблем, впечатлительный мужчина не станет слишком внимательно слушать новости.  
Еще Маркус понадеялся, что в сегодняшней потасовке не слишком досталось Дэниелу и Хэнку, который тоже был в общей.

***

Сначала Хэнк даже не поверил, что к нему правда заявился посетитель. Потом, когда узнал, кого именно принесло, верить отказался, но, вздохнув, все же отправился в вестибюль.  
— Рид, какие черти тебя сюда принесли?  
— Лейтенант Андерсон, — детектив Гэвин Рид, бывший коллега, развернулся навстречу и отбросил на стойку какую-то брошюрку, описывающую райские условия «Иерихона». — Как пенсия? Полагаю, уморительно, в таком-то местечке, — мужчина красноречиво обвел взглядом помещение, начисто игнорируя Коннора, явившегося следом за Хэнком. — Поболтать нужно. Только спиной ко мне не поворачивайся, боюсь, вдруг у тебя дыра в башке, как у Мориарти.  
Пока молодой медбрат пребывал в немом шоке от чужой бестактности, Хэнк чувствовал привычное успокаивающее раздражение. Как будто на работу пришел, и беззлобно срется с другим копом через проход меж столами.  
— Ты не сказал, нахрена приперся, Ватсон. Давай к делу, пока я от старости не помер.  
Рид хмыкнул и повернулся к неподвижному санитару.  
— А эта куколка так и продолжит шпионить? — скользнув взглядом по чужой форме, он обнаружил цифру. — Эй, Восьмерка, проветрись, пока серьезные дяди займутся серьезным разговором.  
По лицу молчащего Коннора было заметно, что в серьезность мятого «дяди» с шрамированой рожей и трехдневной щетиной он не верит ни на один процент. И доверять ему, наверняка притащившему дурные вести — а какие еще может притащить коп? — своего пациента не намерен.  
— В самом деле, Коннор, дай нам пятнадцать минут, — Хэнк нарочно выбрал не слишком много времени, чтобы визитер поскорее высказался и сгинул, не ударяясь в пустые рассуждения с оскорбительным уклоном. Облаять что угодно Гэвин любил, а в психбольнице так и вовсе лучился злорадством, как кусок радиоактивной руды.  
— Можешь пока кофе приготовить в знак гостеприимства! — напутствовал он медбрата.

Пока полисмены, бывший и настоящий, разговаривали, Коннор хмуро сверлил взглядом кофеварку в комнате отдыха медперсонала. Он бы, может, Хэнку кофе и принес, но его гостю — нет, просто потому что тот нахал неотесанный.  
— Что ты здесь стоишь? Тебя ждет капельница в четырнадцатой палате, — брат застал его над гипнозом несчастной кофемашины.  
— Я помню. Планировал заняться этим немного позже, — Коннор оглянулся. — К Хэнку явился посетитель. Впервые за все время, что он здесь. До этого только капитан из участка звонил пару раз. Интересно, правда?  
Девятый приподнял брови, показывая, что да, любопытно, вооружился стакашком и налил себе воды из кулера.  
— Насколько нам известно, родственников у него нет.  
— Это коллега. Я так понял, они собрались обсуждать какое-то дело. Может, расследование.  
Девятый с улыбкой покачал головой, отпил воды.  
— Мы уже не в том возрасте, чтобы играть в разведчиков.  
— А жаль, — его брат тоже усмехнулся. — Были бы помоложе, вполне могли бы добраться до записей с камер наблюдения… Хэнк недавно наехал на меня: «Коннор, тебе двадцать восемь гребанных лет! Пора бы завести подружку, а не за стариками таскаться!» А я просто хотел убедиться, что мощная магнитная буря не сказалась на его самочувствии.  
— Убедился? — хихикнул в стакан Девятый. — Иди уже к капельнице. За мистером Андерсоном пригляжу я.

В вестибюль Девятый явился в указанное время и застал конец чужого спора, уловив что-то про поджоги и подстроенность.  
— Ну и где мой кофе, Восьмерка? — Рид обернулся к подошедшему и не сразу понял, что не так. — Девятка. Бля, Хэнк, здесь что, армия клонов работает? Если еще немного подожду, увижу самого Бобу Фетта?  
— Ага, — Андерсон усмехнулся, опираясь на стойку. — Давай к нам, есть свободная койка рядом с Йодой.  
— Нет уж спасибо, я на темной стороне. Бывайте, шизики, — Гэвин Рид удалился, кофе не хлебавши.

— Он приходил по делу о пожарах? — ненавязчиво спросил медбрат, поправляя растревоженные бумаги на стойке регистрации.  
— Да-а, — в мрачной задумчивости Хэнк растягивал слова. — И еще принес фото моего пса Сумо. Содержит его, пока я тут… прохлаждаюсь.  
— С собакой все хорошо? — забеспокоился Девятый, и бывший лейтенант удивленно поднял взгляд.  
— Вид цветущий, а что? Дай угадаю: считаешь, что этот безолаберный мужик неспособен последить даже за собой, не то что за псом?  
Слегка пожавший плечами парень усмехнулся и поправил без того идеальный подол рубашки.  
— Судя по размеру мешков под глазами, ему нужен здоровый сон на любой горизонтальной поверхности, а не кофе. А у нас как раз все скамейки во дворе свободны.

***

Если бы пресса прознала, что лечащийся в психбольнице сын знаменитого художника временами моет полы в коридорах и палатах — новость обсасывали бы долго и со вкусом. Но Маркус был уверен, что Карл его понял бы — бездействовать скучно. Лекарств парню давали не слишком много, потому что он не был способен точно описывать свои от них ощущения и предупреждать о плохом самочувствии. Зато с мулатом возились, как с отсталым ребенком на дополнительных занятиях, буквально заново обучая чувствовать боль. Иногда Маркусу даже казалось, что у него получается, однако, скорее всего это были фантомные ощущения.  
Вот и сейчас, орудуя шваброй в палате буйных, жители которой из-за хорошей погоды были выгнаны на прогулку, Манфред запнулся о ножку прикрученной к полу койки и заметил это. Ноге на секунду стало некомфортно.  
— Слепошарый, слепошарый! Смо-три под но-ги, удод! — заголосил некто неуемный, один из четверых, привязанных к койкам. Должно быть, препараты отпустили его, потому что мужчина без конца пытался выкрутиться из пут и громко сопел.  
Проигнорировав бессильный человеческий лай, парень отжал швабру и стал работать дальше.  
— Нафиг?.. — за ним следил Дэниел, лежавший рядом с открытым для проветривания окном. С улицы доносило запах горячих листьев, день был в самом разгаре, но блондин еле разлеплял сонно склеивающиеся веки — под капельницей ничего не хотелось, особенно бодрствовать.  
— Нафиг я мою полы? — понимающе уточнил Маркус, косясь на связанного и отмечая, что тот старается сосредоточить внимание. — От нечего делать. Заодно гуляю по больнице.  
Осоловело моргнув вразнобой, спустя минуту Дэниел выдал:  
— Ты приперся ради меня.  
Молодой художник не удержался и хохотнул:  
— Угадал. Решил я, понимаешь ли, что тебе тоскливо в одиночестве, и вот.  
На самом деле Маркус ничего хорошего не ожидал в качестве реакции на свою шутку, но размякший от лекарств блондин, как напитанный бульоном сухарь, внезапно не стал ерепениться и вставать поперек горла:  
— Ты зна-а-ешь, что я не один, — даже на нормальный зевок не хватило сил. — У меня брат. Саймон. Он умер, когда нам было тринадцать.

Маркус в этот момент понял многое, и главное то, что если он сейчас перестанет орудовать шваброй и превратится во внимание, то Дэниел больше ни за что не поднимет эту тему.  
— Полный абсурд. Мы гуляли под просвеченным на солнце дождем, когда из-за аварии машина вылетела на тротуар, пронеслась передо мной, и я… я просто понял, что миг назад там находился Саймон. Куда же он делся? — блондин говорил, и его апатичный сонный голос постепенно наливался тихой яростью. — А он спрятался меж легковушкой и стеной дома, хитрый братец! Раздавило так, что хоронить пришлось со стеклянными шариками вместо глаз! — силы кончились так и не окрепший голос сорвался, и блондин вновь вернулся в состояние пустого полусна.  
— Они купили не тот цвет, настоящие были другие. Вот даже ты не перепутал, дальтоник, а они…  
Маркус сообразил, что сомнительная похвала относилась к тому времени, когда он покрасил портретные наброски двух ипостасей блондина. Дэниел тогда промолчал про различия, порадовавшись сходству с собой, но, оказывается, все заметил, запомнил и сопоставил.  
Наверно, этот тяжелый пациент был умным человеком, когда не срывался в бесконтрольные эмоции. Маркус на самом деле хотел бы пообщаться с Дэниелом и многими другими обитателями «Иерихона» на свободе, где никакие опасения не заставили бы держать язык за зубами.  
— Они — это ваши родители? — осторожно уточнил художник, выжимая швабру. Не дождавшись ответа, он выпрямился, и увидел, что выговорившийся Дэниел спит.

Когда задумчивый Манфред отмылся после уборки и вернулся в свою палату, то обнаружил отсутствие Норт и присутствие Восьмого. Хэнк и медбрат играли в шахматы, устроившись на кровати. Судя по мрачным сосредоточенным лицам, оба рассчитывали на более тупого соперника и более легкую победу.  
Вспомнив свои насыщенные шахматные баталии с отцом, мулат улыбнулся. Бесшумно пересек комнату и устроился на своей койке, вытягивая из тумбочки принадлежности для рисования. Пастель с легким шорохом гуляла по бумаге, пока Маркус схематично изображал фигуры сидящих перед ним людей.  
— Коннор, мать твою, не поддавайся, — процедил сквозь зубы бывший коп, придерживая рукой квадратную от усиленного мыслительного процесса седую голову.  
— О, и в мыслях не было, мистер Андерсон, — невинно откликнулся Коннор, разумеется, нашкодивший.  
— Не было, как же! Я видел, что ты сперва дернулся к одной фигуре, а потом метнулся за другой, которую мне удалось запросто срубить! — кипятился Хэнк. Безобидно и беззлобно, он начал поучать устроившегося напротив брюнета тому, как играть в «настоящие шахматы, а не чертовы поддавки». Сошлись на том, что следующий раунд Коннор не станет снисходительно уступать и выдаст максимум своих возможностей, потому что поражение в шахматах, это то, что бывший коп сможет пережить.

— Восьмой, персоналу запрещено разглашать личную информацию пациента перед другими пациентами? — полюбопыствовал Манфред, дождавшись перерыва в «сражении». Хэнк как раз потянулся к тумбочке за стаканом воды.  
— Это не приветствуется, — живо откликнулся медбрат. Поразмыслив, он все же уточнил: — А о ком речь?  
— Дэниел Филлипс. Как он здесь очутился?  
Коннор на секунду завис, вспоминая, после чего кивнул «понял, о ком ты» и отвернулся. Маркус не успел заметить, промелькнуло ли что-нибудь на его лице, может, отголосок тех событий, когда Восьмой хитростью поймал беглого пациента.  
Поняв, что не дождется информации, художник вернулся к своим эскизам, и очень удивился, когда голос подал Андерсон:  
— Припоминаю дело с такой фамилией. Она не самая редкая, да и в моей-то работе каких только не было, но поневоле запомнишь, когда в преступлении обвиняется ребенок.  
Маркус превратился в слух, а Восьмой нахмурился:  
— Хэнк…  
— Что? Это дело раструбили по всем новостям, так что никакого слива секретных данных. Две… ну да, двенадцать лет назад. Несколько новостных роликов, газет… Странно, что ты не слышал, Маркус.  
— Мне было десять, и Карл в то время развивал во мне чувство прекрасного, — в голосе мулата слышалась улыбка, но на лице ее не было. — Мы редко смотрели новости, чтобы не перебивать вдохновение.  
— Возможно, его и сейчас не стоит перебивать, — Коннор выразительно глянул на листы в руках молодого художника. Не менее выразительно Маркус убрал их в тумбочку и тем продемонстрировал свое абсолютное внимание. Оба уставились на Хэнка, и мужчина кашлянул в кулак.  
— Короче, все казалось банальным — из-за конфликта в семье неуравновешенный подросток схватился за пистолет и «хлопнул» отца, а доделать дело с матерью не успел. Но за время проверок выяснилось, что еще совсем недавно семья была вполне благополучной, пока не потеряла одного из сыновей-близнецов. Суд да дело, выяснили, что второй пацан съехал с катушек от горя, и вместо колонии для малолеток упекли его в дурку.

Несмотря на грубость речи, в интонациях Хэнка прослеживалось какое-то сострадание, словно он жалел, что не занимался этим делом и не сумел помочь той семье и тому мальчишке. Грубость являлась механизмом защиты и способом отгородиться и защитить свои собственные душевные раны.  
— Как бы активно с мальцом не работали мозгоправы, травма у него оставалась глубокая. Пацан видел близнеца в гробу. Наверняка, это преследовало его в ночных кошмарах. Такого врагу не пожелаешь, — и мужчина вперился в шахматы. Коннор молча подключился к игре.  
— Разве это повод убивать родителей? — долго молчавший Маркус не смог не спросить это. Ему, детдомовцу, трудно было в полной мере осознать, даже что такое кровное родство, а уж особо сложно представить, как люди добровольно и самолично обрывают эту связь смертью.  
— Парень, иногда для убийства семьи человеку хватает такой мелочи, как не та модель подаренного на Рождество телефона, — Хэнк растянул на лице усмешку, кривую и безрадостную. — Поверь полицейскому, много лет рывшемуся в подобном дерьме… Родственные отношения — сложная херня. Коннор подтвердит.  
Медбрат замялся:  
— Я бы предпочел… Не вспоминать некоторые моменты. Но, в принципе, нам с братом неплохо жилось у матери. Желание убивать кого-либо не возникло.

Теперь художник примолк окончательно, погрузившись в размышления. Ему самому никогда не хотелось убить семью, принявшую его. Любив Карла, он терпимо относился к его родному сыну, с которым отношения не сложились. Недружелюбность и вражда — да, но он никогда не желал Лео смерти. Разве что напинать ему, чтобы тот задумался и перелез с наркоманской дорожки на путь порядочного человека. Когда-то в первые месяцы жизни у Манфредов Маркусу даже хотелось, чтобы Лео с ним подружился и стал подобием образцового старшего брата. Мечта, конечно, быстро испарилась, сдутая сквозняком реальности, но была, и это факт.  
В истории Дэниела не хватало нескольких частей паззла, для того, чтобы головоломка сложилась в полную картину. Ведь он презирал родителей явственно, как если бы они оскорбили его и память о его погибшем брате. Чем-то посущественнее неправильного цвета искусственных глаз для покойника.  
Дэниел не успел застрелить мать, держал на прицеле, пока не подоспела полиция. Почему он колебался, потому что любил ее? Или же его останавливало еще что-то?  
В душевой, где кабинки без дверок, Маркус пару раз видел на плече блондина круглый шрам от пули. То самое плечо, за которое парень держится в минуты волнения, должно быть, покалеченное в памятную ночь.  
Саймон, не похороненный много лет назад, а существующий эдаким оборотнем на теле живого брата, говорил, что приходит, когда Дэнни страшно или плохо. Защищает? Защищает.  
Мог ли мозг человека выработать на угрозы реакцию в виде дорогого родственника-спасителя, или не лишним будет предположить потустороннее вмешательство?  
Серьезно обдумав последнее предположение, Маркус отложил его подальше в сторонку.   
Что-то подсказывало, что молчаливый и спокойный Саймон больше всех знает о происходящем, даже если он является частью сознания Дэниела, отрешенной от психотравмы.  
Или же просто Маркусу он нравился сильнее, чем взрывной оригинал.


	2. Расставания

Хэнк Андерсон умер в конце лета от серии инсультов. Их было два.

После первого, небольшого, который заметили Норт и медбрат на обходе, мужчину перевели на лечение. Хэнку частично парализовало половину тела и повредило память, которой он так гордился на работе и которую проклинал последние годы.  
Родственников у лейтенанта не было, и для создания комфортной психологической атмосферы навещал его Восьмой, иногда вместе с братом. Сначала Хэнк не мог вспомнить их имена, и успокоился только тогда, когда узнал, что личных данных почти что и не знал.  
— Коннор Эркей, — медбрат осторожно пожал здоровую руку бывшего лейтенанта. — Мы давно знакомы, и последние месяцы я помогал Вам проходить лечение.  
— Точно… Я припоминаю, как выстрелил себе в башку, — кисло заметил Андерсон, боровшийся с легкой тошнотой. — И тебя, смутно.  
Коннор слегка механически улыбнулся.  
— Вижу, вам нехорошо. Хотите воды?  
— Нет уж, — при мысли о том, что придется глотать, Хэнку чуть не поплохело. — Хреново как… Нарушения памяти, ха… Я помню плохое. Как погиб мой сын.  
— Вы не рассказывали про сына, — разумеется, Восьмой знал о событиях из новостей, сплетней и медкарты, но светить своими знаниями сейчас не годилось. — Какой он был?  
— Хороший, — Хэнк дернул здоровым плечом. — Я любил его, даже когда он проказничал. Не помню, что творил, но все равно… Его звали Коул.

А состояние старого копа с каждым днем делалось все хуже, вопреки стараниям докторов. Многострадальная голова Хэнка оказалась неготова к сопротивлению инсультам после многолетних рабочих побоев, после травм, полученных в аварии на дороге, где смертельно пострадал сын, после алкогольных возлияний, неудачной попытки суицида и финального штриха в виде падения с лестницы. Коннор, видевший угасание мужчины, которого считал другом, винил себя в последнем ударе по его голове — когда не уследил, позволил неприятности случиться.  
Больше, чем о ком-либо или самом себе, Хэнк говорил о сыне, старался удержать обрывки памяти о нем. В какой-то момент начиная забывать, что тот погиб.  
— Нет положительных прогнозов, — сообщил Восьмой брату. — Либо Хэнк умирает, либо живет, постепенно теряя рассудок. О нем некому будет позаботиться на дому.  
Серые глаза внимательно вперились в Коннора.  
— Хочешь взять эти обязанности? — спокойно спросил Девятый. Вел себя сдержанно, потому что всегда и во всем был собраннее родственника, а ведь в их дуэте именно он был младше на год.  
— Да, — пожал плечами медбрат, как будто разговор шел о самых обыденных вещах. — Знаю, что ты скажешь. Что я не гожусь в полноценные сиделки. Однако…  
— Делай, что хочешь, — отрезал Девятый. — Я в курсе, как тебе не хватает отца. Не препятствую.  
— Спасибо за понимание, — Коннор улыбнулся ему. — Навестим завтра Хэнка вместе?  
— Не думаю, что это необходимо. Он меня и не вспомнит, скорее всего.

Но Андерсон, с трудом сохранявший равновесие в положении сидя, вспомнил, сосредоточив мутное и болезненное внимание на лице парня.  
— Я тебя знаю, — взгляд спустился на форму, видневшуюся из-под халата. — Девять. Девятый… Скажи все-таки, как тебя зовут.  
Сероглазый брюнет растерянно поднял брови и покосился на сидящего у кушетки брата. Коннор, помогавший лейтенанту не терять равновесие, уверенно кивнул.  
— Коул, — Девятый почти незаметно смутился, но глаз не отвел. — Коул Эркей. Могу предъявить водительские права, если не верите, — поспешил заверить он, наткнувшись на странный взгляд мужчины.  
— Хэнк, ты в порядке? — Восьмой серьезно беспокоился от чужого продолжительного молчания, заглядывал в лицо.  
— Иди сюда, — и живой рукой поманил другого посетителя. Коул неуверенно приблизился, и вздрогнул, когда этой манящей рукой его обняли. — В порядке, сынок. Все в порядке.  
Застывший в не самой удобной позе Девятый не смел пошевелиться, боясь спугнуть наваждение. Его давно, да что там, почти никогда не обнимали с такой отеческой лаской. Коннор рядом в смятении потупился, накручивая прядь челки на палец, чтобы закрыть рукой лицо.  
Хэнк обнял его тоже, притянул скованной и плохо слушающейся рукой к груди.  
— У меня два лучших сына, — глухим, но бесконечно спокойным голосом проговорил он в полной тишине. — Я счастлив.  
Впервые за много лет Коннор увидел в глазах брата слезы.

Второй инсульт поразил Андерсона в ту же ночь, и уже ничего нельзя было сделать.  
Койка в тихой палате опустела, и Маркус с Нортом не слишком горели желанием там находиться одни, поэтому выбрались во двор, под тускнеющие лучи солнца.  
— Не могу не думать о том, что мой отец стар и тоже скоро умрет, — Манфред поделился тем, что скребло на душе. — Будет ли кто с ним в последние минуты… Сиделка или врачи. Но не Лео, ему только деньги интересны.  
— Может, он все же одумается, — Норт вздохнул и поежился от ветра, запахивая кофту и скрещивая руки на груди. — И, скорее всего, тебя выпустят попрощаться с Карлом. Ты же не полоумный придурок, кидаться на людей не станешь, просто побудешь с отцом.  
Маркус поднял лицо, чтобы видеть небо. Рваные серые тучи неслись по велению мощных ветров, подкрашивались пылью и солнечным светом. Трансформация облачных масс выдавала дивные картины — суровые лица, руки с переплетенными пальцами, черепа с провалами глазниц…  
Мулат опустил голову. Норт глядел вверх, но видел там что-то свое.

***

Гнетущая осень протекала именно так, как предполагалось — часть обитателей «Иерихона» впала в апатию, у другой же половины сезонное обострение протекало жестче, создавая дополнительные проблемы окружающим и медперсоналу.  
Маркус в себе не чувствовал упадка или большой активности, жалел только, что гулять теперь разрешалось реже — наступило время простудных заболеваний.  
Холодные ливни чередовались с не менее холодной моросью, аромат травы сменился запахом гнили, а лужи стали постоянными жителями дорожек. В редкие дни без осадков удавалось поиграть в мяч на площадке, и Маркус звал Норта, или Дэниела, или обоих сразу. К ним присоединялись другие. Один раз даже удалось зазвать Саймона, правда, тот оказался ленивым игроком, и с большим азартом смотрел, как мулат забрасывает мячик в баскетбольное кольцо, чем играл сам.

— Твое лечение имеет успехи? — поинтересовался он как-то раз, наблюдая, как Маркус пробует сорванное с яблони мелкое забытое яблочко.  
— Хочется верить. По крайней мере, меня научили нескольким полезным фокусам, — разочарованный в кислом фрукте парень швырнул огрызок через забор. — Например, почаще менять положение тела, чтобы ничего не затекало. С этим можно жить.  
Потупившийся блондин разглядывал натянутые на ладони рукава кофты с вылезшими нитками.  
— Значит, тебя скоро выпишут.  
Манфред полагал, что на Рождество его точно отпустят.  
— К Новому году, — и коротко улыбнулся. — Скучать будешь?  
Он думал, что приятель сейчас заведет привычную шарманку «я мертв и ничего не ощущаю», но тот промолчал. Художник начал что-то подозревать.  
— Много друзей вы с Дэниелом вот так вот… проводили?  
— Не слишком, — сразу откликнулся Саймон. — Кого-то выписали, кого-то перевели. Дэнни расстраивался по этому поводу, и я решил, что следует не знакомиться лишний раз. Быть осторожнее в привязанностях, — он криво улыбнулся. — Но сердцу не прикажешь.  
Маркус хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и промолчал. Он не представлял, как работает мозг этих двоих, и стоит ли воспринимать в их словах какие-то подтексты, если Саймон весь как один большой подтекст.  
Блондин явно почуял его смятение.  
— Пойду, прогуляюсь в другую часть двора. А тебе на процедуры пора.  
— Темнеет, — Манфред придержал парня за плечо.  
— Просто сумерки, — Саймон осторожно высвободился и ушел.

В вестибюле Маркус заметил Норта в компании двух девиц — он провожал своих посетительниц. Маркусу давно было интересно, почему рыжий сосед о кругах общения за стенами больницы не распространялся. А там красотки, оказывается.  
— У тебя хорошее настроение, — заметил он, когда Норт вернулся в палату. — Это связано с посетительницами?  
— Да. Сказали, что весной, когда я выпишусь, примут меня на работу в свой бутик одежды, — парень удовлетворенно потянулся и плюхнулся на койку. Снизошел до вопросительного взгляда соседа: — Это моя сестра и ее жена. Крутые боевые женщины. Собираются открывать еще и сексшоп.  
«Вау», — только и подумал Маркус.  
— Здорово, что ты не один, — искренне сказал он приятелю.

***

— На днях мой день рождения, — Дэниел складывал из разноцветной бумаги самолеты и пускал их летать по палате. Многие стукались о стены и с шорохом падали за койки. Маркус не имел ничего против, хотя прибирать бумажки потом придется именно ему. — Стану ровненько в два раза старше старшего братца.  
Мулат мысленно спросил себя, почему думал, что из близнецов Филлипс младший именно Саймон. Наверно от того, что тот часто сутулился, пребывал в режиме невидимки и даже улыбался так, словно ему неловко, или у него болит что-то, скорее всего — душа. В общем, казался ведомым, а не ведущим. Наверно, при родах Дэнни выпихнул его вперед себя, чтобы проверить обстановку.  
Бодрый Дэниел вел себя противоположно — расправлял плечи и весело скалился, рассевшись на пустующей Джошевой койке. Сейчас он даже обрадованно прихлопнул по колену, когда запущенный под потолок самолетик сделал петлю и нырнул в приоткрытую ради свежести форточку.  
— Можно отпраздновать здесь, Норт не будет потив, — Маркус, развалившийся на своей кровати, рисовал. Полным ходом шел этап покраса картины, которую он мысленно прозвал «Сияние ладоней». Вихрь рук образовывал туннель, в конце которого виднелся светлый выход с неразличимым силуэтом приветствующего человека. Выполненная в синих тонах, картина оставляла простор для хладнокровных размышлений. Вот Дэниел сказал, что это кого-то похищают инопланетяне. Норт про набросок выразился кратко: «Прости, но это жуть».  
— Отпраздновать? — блондин отвлекся от рыбки-оригами и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника.  
— Нарисую торт со свечками и спою «С днем рожденья тебя», если хочешь, — Маркус коротко улыбнулся и обратно посерьезнел. — Можно послать письмо моему отцу с просьбой, чтобы прислал какое-нибудь угощение. Давно, кстати, не списывались…  
— Ты умеешь петь? — перебил Дэниел. — То есть, на уровне, или так, как горланил бы любой гость за столом?  
— У меня был учитель музыки, — пожал плечами мулат, не отвлекавшийся больше от картины. — Он хвалил меня. Был доволен и пением, и игрой на фортепиано.  
Спустя несколько минут шуршания пастели в тишине, Маркус опустил колени с фанерным планшетом и бумагой на нем, чтобы узнать, чего гость замолк, и увидел, как неподвижный Дэниел рассматривает его, подавшись вперед.  
— Что?  
— Да вот думаю, почему такой гений, как ты, все еще здесь, — Дэниел не насмехался, напротив, взирал исподлобья своими серовато поблескивающими глазами совершенно серьезно, даже задумчиво. — Рисуешь, играешь, поешь… Что еще, танцы и кулинария? Боевые искусства?  
— С последним не срослось из-за анальгезии, — качнул головой мулат. — И танцую я тоже не слишком умело, особенно парные танцы.

По ходу этого разговора блондин скучнел и раздражался все больше, словно в него всадили тонкую иглу, и он чувствовал дискомфорт, но не мог незаметно избавиться от его источника.  
Дэниел не хотел осуждать Маркуса, но тот светился своими достоинствами и умениями, будто хрустальная люстра с бирюльками, а на его фоне Дэниел был… просто Дэниелом, который немного умеет прибираться, готовить и убивать.  
Неудивительно, что брат стал часто обращать внимание на тот сияющий источник нормальности посреди «Иерихона», общаться с ним, даже охотно гулять — Дэниел догадывался потом по разным подсказкам, вроде состояния одежды, обуви и обрывков памяти. Он не любил, когда что-то творилось без его ведома, потому с малолетства подслушивал и подглядывал в семье, как за братом, так и за родителями, в меру возможностей, и даже сейчас мало что изменилось…  
Кажется, смуглокожий приятель не особо понимал обоих близнецов, и Дэниел разрывался между злорадством по причине того, что знает Саймона лучше, чем Маркус, и обидой, ведь Саймон меняет его на общение с приемышем Манфреда.  
Мысль как однажды Саймон, его дорогой Сай, вздумает полностью предпочесть единственному родственнику кого-то другого, была ужасающей.  
Она будила то, что доктора много лет пытались похоронить или хотя бы усыпить.  
Как вообще разговор о дне рождения перевоплотился в раздумья об устранении возможного конкурента из-за братской ревности, Дэниел не знал, да и не обращал на это внимания. Ему, официальному задокументированному психу, положено было воплотить свои чувства внезапно, и в неожиданный момент грохнуть ружьем, висящим на стене. Или роялем в кустах разразиться музыкой.  
Хотя нет, Дэнни же ненавидит грохот. Он вообще не любит громкие звуки: гром, взрывы и выстрелы заставляют его нервы крупно вздрагивать вместе со всем телом, а это противно. Для расправы следует взять какое-нибудь тихое колющее оружие…  
Тогда он неожиданно сыграет свою партию, словно рояль в кустах! И тут же этот возомнивший о себе мулат запляшет. Правда, не парные танцы, ведь предупреждал, что с ними у него не клеится. Наверно, он и в одиночном танце не слишком-то умелый. Пусть лучше играет на рояле, в кустах.  
А как это он будет играть, если рояль — это Дэниел?..

…Для Манфреда все творящееся с приятелем выглядело довольно мирно: нахохлившийся во время разговора светловолосый парень с недовольным лицом сполз по кроватной спинке — и после продолжительного молчания успокоенно засопел, погрузившись в дремоту. Должно быть, ему стало уютно в тихой палате, где не присутствовали буйные соседи и не грозились выдать необъяснимый финт в любую минуту бодрости от препаратов.  
Маркус закончил красить картину и поставил ее на тумбочку, прислонив к стенке, чтобы не упала. Сложив пастель в специальный пенал, художник замешкался между решениями будить или не будить гостя, и решил, что с возвращением Норта все разрешится само собой.  
А пока что оставалось время для важного дела — начать новое письмо для отца, рассказать о происходящем, всяких мелких и интересных событиях, забавных случаях. Все, кроме плохого, лишь бы он не волновался.  
Явившийся санитар нарушил идиллию — оказывается, уже пришло время отбоя. Маркус попытался вступиться за спящего друга, говоря, что он никому на пустой койке не помешает, но правила не позволяли ночлег в другом месте. Если бы взглядами можно было убивать, Дэниел определенно пристрелил бы зашумевших и разбудивших его людей, настолько недовольным он вынырнул из сна. Но увести себя позволил, и даже пропустил Норта в дверях, не задев.

***

Как бы далеко прогресс не вытянул человеческое общество за шкирку, большая часть механизмов мироздания была для него непреодолима.  
Старение. Смерть.  
Маркусу сообщили, что его отец после сердечного приступа угодил в кому, и составили неутешительные прогнозы. Мулата даже свозили к Карлу, чтобы «навестил», но подтекст объяснений намекал — «чтобы попрощался». Слабый старик-инвалид не пережил бы операции на сердце, поэтому никто ничего не мог сделать, и Карлу оставались только бессознательное состояние и время.  
Молодой художник сидел рядом с кроватью старого художника и старался размышлять в положительном ключе. Не «смерть отбирает у меня отца», а «много лет в моей жизни был отец, и это замечательные годы». Он помнил и забывать не собирался.  
Ради памяти о Карле стоило долечиться, а потом начать новое, самостоятельное существование. Черт с Лео — тот может делать, что прокуренной душе угодно, а Маркус хочет стать достойным фамилии, которую ему подарила судьба. Да, именно так он и будет идти по жизни — достойно.  
С этим гранитной твердости решением парень покинул одну больницу и вернулся в другую. Он сказал врачам, что с ним все в порядке. Заверил в этом персонал. Прикрылся фразой «я в порядке» от Норта. Через неделю получил сообщение о кончине Карла Манфреда.  
Гранит треснул.

Мир был залит темно-серым, как асфальт, пасмурным небом, а моросящий дождь пропитал, казалось, всё вокруг до центра планеты. Маркус мок под ним на скамейке, глядя на лысеющие яблони, и думал… Да ни о чем не думал.  
Перед глазами вместо бетонных дорожек и гниловатого раскисшего газона, вместо рядов облезлых деревьев, высокого черного силуэта забора и рваных краев туч стояла полупрозрачная глухая пелена. Словно стена из бронированного стекла, великая, отгородившая Маркуса от этого мира, спрятавшая. Она отливала каким-то цветом, которого художник никогда не видал, каким-то опасным, тревожащим, пульсировала им. Трещины распространялись, шурша.  
Стена закрывала своего хозяина ото всех — единицы гуляющих пациентов не трогали его, санитары присматривали издали, но не дергали, чтобы не спровоцировать нервный срыв. На улице было не так уж холодно, чтобы не дать человеку пропсиховаться, то есть погрустить о покойнике.

Мулат медленно и удивленно моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность, когда по макушке перестали стучать мелкие капельки. Стена исчезла. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что кто-то стоящий позади скамейки держит над ним половинку подола расстегнутой кофты. Не то Саймон, не то Дэниел, в полумраке не разобрать.  
— Изощренный вид пыток — капли по голове, — в пространство проговорил блондин, тоже сырой, но в меньшей степени. — Здесь холодно. Пойдем в тепло, Маркус.  
Молчавший весь вечер художник разлепил губы:  
— Не любишь холод?  
— Абсолютно. И высоту не люблю. В горах мне пришлось бы тяжко, — собеседник перелез через спинку скамейки и без смущения сел на сырые доски, все так же прикрывая Маркуса от дождя своей кофтой. Со стороны они вдвоем, наверно, выглядели комично, но обоим было наплевать.  
Мулат признался:  
— Хотел подумать о смерти, — дождь усилился и капли застучали активнее, бодро и даже музыкально. Меланхоличная успокаивающая мелодия. — Карл не ангел, но темноты и пустоты не заслуживает.  
Он примолк, вслушиваясь в плеск луж, на которых от капель раздувались пузыри-"лампочки», признак затяжного ненастья. Ближайшие дни просветов в небе ждать не стоило. В жизни, наверное, тоже.  
— Возможно, так он думает о тебе, — негромко и сипловато послышалось сбоку. — Что ты не ангел, но заслуживаешь место на земле: свой дом, свою семью, может быть даже детей.  
— А ты заслуживаешь? — Маркус так и не понял, с кем из близнецов в данный момент сидит рядом, поэтому ждал один из двух вариантов ответа: либо «да кто меня отсюда выпустит», либо «я мертв, мне уже ничего не нужно». Но собеседник сумел удивить:  
— Я тоже.  
И, поднявшись, потянул Маркуса за руку с собой, в сторону здания. Стоило возвращаться, чтобы окончательно не застыть от сырости и не пропустить ужин. Парень послушно шагал следом, так и не сумев определить, с которым из приятелей общался сегодня. В освещенном вестибюле он еще попытался присмотреться, но блондин быстро исчез из поля зрения.

***

На самом деле в «Иерихоне» проживало и работало много любителей покурить. В отдельные тревожные дни дымили, бывало, так интенсивно, что здание с открытыми форточками напоминало пароход. Это преувеличение, но дым действительно был заметен, как бы сильно персонал не ругался по этому поводу.  
Маркус курево ненавидел, и в основном за это можно было поблагодарить Лео с косячком и бредовыми идеями насчет сводного брата.  
Когда молодого художника только вписывали в больницу, он очень переживал, что соседи по палате окажутся курильщиками, но — сказочное везение, ни один из них не дымил. Джош активно вел здоровый образ жизни, Хэнк предпочитал алкоголь, а Норт просто злился, если ему предлагали что-либо «пососать», пусть даже сигарету, и, если честно, Маркус так до сих пор и опасался подтвердить свои подозрения о причинах этих неврозов.  
Еще Манфред догадывался, что парочка медбратьев старается выйти из рядов курильщиков. Давно, в споре с Восьмым он заметил под коротким рукавом парня узнаваемый дизайн никотинового пластыря. Ни от Восьмого, ни от Девятого не несло дымом, но зато часто — мятой. Заедали пристрастие леденцами и жвачкой в перерывах между работой.  
Иногда кто-то да пытался предложить мулату сигаретку, и чаще всего не от щедрой души, а в рассчете на плату, но парень всякий раз отказывался. Он не желал в довершение всех недугов портить себе нюх. Бедный нос и так часто страдал от почти что неистребимого больничного духа в некоторых кабинетах, коридоре и соседних палатах.  
Маркус всеми силами старался даже в психушке не опускаться на дно, в подпольные дела живущих здесь людей, но информация о происходящем все равно нередко доходила до него. Махинации, воровство, домогательства — все это по мере сил пресекалось медперсоналом, но, конечно же, санитары и медбратья не всегда успевали не то что среагировать, а даже подоспеть на место происшествия, уследить. Много палат и прочих помещений находилось под видеонаблюдением, но это не сильно помогало.

Однажды один из религиозно помешанных пациентов застал Маркуса, этого «Антихриста с глазами дьявола» в слепой зоне коридора, и попытался провести обряд экзорцизма с помощью выдавливания этих самых дьявольских глаз. Манфред не захотел изгоняться в ад, отмахался, но был треснут о стену и получил сильный удар поддых, от которого не смог сразу набрать воздуха в легкие. Сползя по стенке, он чуть не потерял сознание… Или даже потерял на некоторое время, потому что когда взор прояснился, Маркус увидел перед собой сидящего на корточках Дэниела. Недружелюбный волчий ангел с огнестрельным взглядом пришел торжествовать над телом поверженного Антихриста… Тьфу, кажется, голове тоже досталось.  
— Идти сможешь? — поинтересовался неподвижный Дэниел, рассматривавший приятеля с живым любопытством.  
— Две минуты передохнуть, — голос охрип, а Маркус старался ощупать затылок на предмет ссадин. Под пальцами не было мокро, следовательно, обошлось без крови.  
— А ты не такой уж идеальный, — блондин довольно светился. — Это хорошо. А то убили бы.  
— Кто? — художник поморщился при мысли о том, что какой-то дурак мог считать его идеалом. Даже если он красив внешне, это не значит, что внутри не скрывается тихий омут, а то и несколько. — Фанатик этот, что ли?..  
— Нет, — хитро косящийся Дэниел помог подняться с пола и зачем-то отряхнул Маркуса от несуществующей пыли. Бесцеремонно задрал футболку и осмотрел место удара под грудиной. — Синяк наливается. Нужно скорее приложить холод.  
Манфред кивнул и зашагал к туалету, где были раковины и холодная вода. Дэниел тащился в хвосте и не отставал, а потом наблюдал за процессом прикладывания комка сырых бумажных полотенец к синяку. Должно быть, ему было интересно, что ощущает лишенный боли человек, который пытается выполнять действия, у нормальных людей предотвращающие возникновение сильной боли. Если бы об этом спросили, Маркус бы ответил, что ему холодно и слегка мокро от полотенец, но охотников обсудить не нашлось, и можно было промолчать.

— Почему ты не ударил в ответ? — заинтересованно спросил блондин. — Я видел вашу стычку. Ты только отталкивал того придурка, хотя мог бы одним ударом отправить его на боковую.  
— Я дерусь только в случаях крайней необходимости, — пожал плечами Маркус, смачивая нагревшийся компресс снова. — Сейчас необходимости не было.  
— Расскажи о случаях.  
Облокотившийся о стену Дэниел внимал, пришлось уступить:  
— Однажды с отцом вечером возвращались домой через парк, и к нам пристала шпана. Двое, требовали деньги, угрожали. Я тогда отметелил одного, отец второго. Наверняка эти парни даже не предполагали, что в инвалидной коляске может находиться шоковая дубинка.  
Дэниел негромко засмеялся.  
— Вы оказались более опасными ребятами.  
Тоже усмехнувшись, Маркус выбросил мятый ком в урну и поправил футболку и поспешил покинуть санузел, вернуться в свою палату. Здесь было пусто и прохладно, и явившийся следом Дэниел уже устроился на пустой койке Джоша, как у себя дома.

— Ты всегда хорошо отзываешься об отце, — пока Маркус копался в полупустой тумбочке, его гость решил не терять времени даром и толкнуть монолог. — Завидую. Я своего плохо помню, потому что он был, пожалуй, никакой. Наверно, из-за работы, на которой пропадал иногда сутками. Зарабатывал хорошие деньги, но нам это не заменяло его внимания все равно. Мы с братом мамой воспитывались, в основном. Не самой сильной и вечно взволнованной женщиной, — Дэниел поерзал, переводя взгляд в потолок. — Во время похорон брата лил такой дождь, будто хотел смыть город с лица земли прямо в могилу. Я был бы рад этому… Но нет, мы просто постояли над плитой, мама поплакала, и мы вернулись домой. А там двухярусная кровать. Я всегда занимал верхний этаж, потому что Сай стремался высоты, но с тех пор переселился на нижний.  
Мулат бесшумно устроился на своем месте, привычно занимая руки карандашом и бумагой, чтобы не спугнуть друга излишним вниманием — Дэниел любил говорить сам, не по приказу, не по просьбе, а просто когда его слушали.  
— Вещи Сая скоро исчезли из комнаты, но мне было так плохо без него, что я представлял, как будто он жив, — продолжил блондин, кусая губы. — Память сразу же подсовывала мне кадры с раздавленным братом, и с братом в гробу, и я начал видеть кошмары. Родители каждый день водили меня к психологу, но он оказался пустышкой, потому что ничем не помог. Выписал таблетки, ха! — Дэниел зло ударил кулаком по кровати, та жалобно скрипнула. — И я соврал, что мне лучше, чтобы меня больше не водили ни к каким идиотам. Они поверили. Они всегда верили, особенно, когда видели невинное лицо Саймона, даже если на самом деле он проебался.

Молчавший Маркус мог предположить, что вот в этот момент истории Дэниела впервые защитил от раздражителей уже мертвый брат. Пока еще не обретший силу, почти незаметный, но подсознание не обманешь.  
— А через две недели после похорон, — голос светловолосого парня сел, — я услышал, как родители говорят о сроках. Оказалось, что у них будет ребенок. Только потеряв одного, они уже обсуждают следующего. Я услышал, как они решили это от меня утаить, и понял, что Саймона просто заменяют. Как будто кот сдох, и на его место покупают новое животное!  
Художник незаметно вздрогнул, когда Дэниел рывком вскочил с койки и перебрался на его кровать, усевшись в ногах.  
— Заменяя Саймона, они заменили меня, ведь мы с ним одинаковые, всегда были, — несчастным дрожащим голосом продолжал блондин, и столько горечи и боли слышалось в его словах, что даже Маркус ощутил. — Родная кровь, единое… Я… я… это я умер там, расплющенный машиной, это меня зарыли со стеклянными глазами!.. Я целые сутки надеялся, что мне все померещилось, что родители успокоят меня, или еще как-нибудь спасут, блять, но они будто включили режим идеальной тупой семьи, беседовали о пустяках. Издевательство. Им было плевать на меня. Им было плевать на Саймона! И потом я увидел в мусоре положительный тест на беременность, и понял, что это конец.

Справившись с собой, блондин подтянул колени к груди, вскинул подбородок. В светлых, прозрачно-серых глазах отражались лампочки.  
— Отец хранил пистолет не в сейфе, доступно, а я знал, как стрелять. Мать что-то кричала и рыдала, а я хотел вышибить ей мозги, чтобы она не смела так орать, не то разбудит Саймона. Единственное, что меня смутило в тот момент — их ребенок… — Дэниел опустил задумчивый взгляд. — Он не был виноват, он даже не знал, что его родители предали других своих сыновей. Я понимал, что никак невозможно вынуть его из матери, чтобы он жил отдельно. Но пока я об этом думал, влетел коп и всадили в меня пулю, — парень коснулся округлого шрама на плече под одеждой.

Молчавший художник сидел тихо и неподвижно, ожидая окончания рассказа.  
Дэниел с трудом сглотнул.  
— Через чужую болтовню здесь, в больнице, много лет спустя, я узнал, что в моем районе живет ребенок по фамилии Филлипс. Я сильно захотел узнать, какой он, похож ли на брата, и я сбежал. В городе я узнал, что на самом деле у вдовы Филлипс растет девочка, и ее зовут Эмма, — на сей раз улыбка выглядела не больной и полоумной, а просто печальной. Она показалась всего на миг и была стерта угрюмой отстраненностью, практически вечным спутником Дэниела. — Моя маленькая сестра… Мне очень захотелось познакомиться, и я почти сумел добраться до дома, но тут вылупился гребанный Восьмой. Я ему честно рассказал свои намерения, думал — поймет. Ведь я ничего плохого делать не собирался. Саймон бы тоже мечтал познакомиться с сестренкой.  
О дальнейшем Маркус мог догадаться сам — планы накрылись смирительной рубашкой, никакой сестры сбежавший пациент дурки не увидел, конечно же.  
Единственный вопрос после услышанного — «зачем ты мне это рассказал?» — был таким ненужным, на самом деле, и потому не прозвучал вслух.  
Рассказал, потому что захотел. Манфреду самому оставалось решить, как относиться к полной истории Дэниела и мистера Саймона…  
Блондин, свернувшийся в клубок, лежал бочком на чужой кровати, тяжело дыша. Устал от поднятых со дна души переживаний. В наличии этой самой души, израненной, измученной, разбитой и сумасшедшей, теперь можно было не сомневаться.  
Маркус решил не трогать его, просто накрыл углом одеяла, чтобы приятель не мерз. Никакого отторжения к другу не появилось.  
Однажды летним вечером над больницей бушевала гроза, да не простая, а настоящая буря. Где-то оборвало провода, поэтому освещение пропало, и «Иерихон» погрузился во мрак. Немало пациентов подверглись панике — о этот вечный недостаток лекарств, — отчего с персонала сходили семь потов.  
Конечно же, Маркус тогда не истерил, хотя непогода заставила его нервы мелко дрожать в такт дрожащим окнам. На месте не сиделось, — Хэнк спал и своим храпом старался заглушить гром, — и парень вышел прогуляться в коридор. У окна в конце коридора он заметил стройную фигурку и, приблизившись, узнал Кару. Молодая женщина наблюдала за ненастьем, укачивая на груди свою любимую куклу, и тихо пела. Совсем не колыбельную, а невеселую песню, где сначала невольный слушатель разобрал лишь строчки: «…И все будет хорошо».  
Маркус долго стоял рядом, он запомнил слова песни наизусть.  
Почему в голову пришло спеть ее сейчас?  
Если Дэниел и удивился, то ничего не сказал, только обнял себя покрепче, слушая негромкое пение. Маркус смотрел в сизую темноту окна, старательно выводя по памяти мотив. Ежели очень захотеть, можно представить улетающие вдаль ноты, но человек предпочел наблюдать вечер.

— Не знала, что ты умеешь петь, — появление Норта в комнате мулат заметил сразу, но не стал отвлекаться на это, тем более что рыжеволосый приятель не мешал, а молча слушал, и голос подал только при наступлении тишины.  
Манфред серьезно кивнул в ответ, подтверждая, что да, действительно умеет. Особой чести ему это в стенах дурдома все равно не делало, не предлагать же свои услуги на самодельные концерты, которые иногда проводились для увеселения пациентов. Художник не имел ничего против них, просто это казалось ему несущественным — пародия на развлечения из другой жизни, для «нормальных» людей. Он замечал, как усмехается медперсонал, как кто-нибудь из них украдкой снимает неудачные номера на камеру. Унизительно, с какой стороны не посмотри.  
Следующий концерт как раз готовился к Рождеству, и оставалось надеяться, что оба неожиданных слушателя не выдадут устроителям внезапно распевшегося Манфреда на растерзание.  
А пока что Маркус был благодарен тому, что Норт ничего не спрашивает о лежащем на чужой кровати блондине, и что Дэниел ничего не крушит под воздействием плохих воспоминаний.  
Этот вечер можно было записать в память, как один из самых уютных.

***

После состоявшегося много лет назад капитального ремонта «Иерихон» не напоминал хилое здание, созданное лишь для того, чтобы люди в нем отсиживали по восемь часов в день и убирались на ночь домой. Теперь это был полноценный островок круглосуточной жизни, расстоянием изолированный от большого города и других крупных поселений. Но, как оказалось, даже расстояние и не самая большая известность не в силах спасти от мародеров, если те добросовестно выполняют свой черный план по выжиганию «паразитических» государственных учреждений.  
Должно быть, за несколько месяцев поджигатели успели не только изобрести новые виды подкладов, но и разведать местность, наверняка под прикрытием посетителей. Раз мародеров так и не поймали, значит, «крышевал» их кто-то влиятельный…  
Так или иначе, мотивы и методы — это дело полиции. А дело жертв — получать по полной.

Пожар начался на первом этаже в подсобном помещении, где недавно провели легкий ремонт и куда до лучших времен убирали ветошь, старую мебель и матрасы, пачки отжившей свое макулатуры, и тому подобное. Все это месяцами могло ожидать появления фургона, осуществлявшего вывоз хлама — проблемы с подрядчиком давали о себе знать. Под высокий потолок, где размещалась пожарная сигнализация, дым не сразу добрался, а когда добрался, внизу уже бушевал такой костер, что хилые потолочные брызгалки просто не справились. Выплавив дверь из пристройки во внутренние помещения, ободренное новым кислородом пламя начало интенсивно лизать коридоры, и, надо признать, там было чем поживиться — от лавочек и цветочных горшков до на ночь оставленных ящиков с новой аппаратурой. Электропроводка и освещение тоже не долго сопротивлялись огню.  
Эвакуация началась в самой середине ночи, когда больше всего хотелось спать и меньше всего — торопиться куда-то в дыму сквозь ополоумевшую толпу.

Правы были люди, говорившие, что во время бедствий больше всего жертв случается из-за паники. В темноте мелькали рассеянные дымом лучи фонариков медперсонала, и кривыми тенями плясали перепуганные больные из тех, что просто не могли отвечать за свои действия.  
Жарко.  
Маркус и Норт держались за руки, чтобы не потеряться, но от волнения руки взмокли и постоянно выскальзывали. В очередной раз потеряв друга за завесой темноты, мулат в новой вспышке света вдруг увидел его рядом с Девятым, и понял, что теперь с Нортом все будет в порядке. Девятый — человек надежный, он проследит, чтобы подопечные выбрались на волю.

Потому что Манфреда беспокоило другое. Он вспомнил, как вечером Дэниел обмолвился, что его привяжут на ночь под капельницу.  
Среди буйных. Обездвиженный. На четвертом этаже.  
Как знать, успеют ли санитары освободить всех.  
Маркус подхватил с пола острый осколок растоптанного пластикового цветочного горшка и поспешил вверх по лестнице, стараясь не дышать и не поскользнуться. Легкие неприятно спирало от дыма, глаза слезились, но парень бежал вверх, как вниз. Меньше чем за минуту он очутился на нужном этаже, когда понял, что не может вспомнить, где та самая палата — в темноте все двери белели одинаково, а шум с нижних этажей мешал ориентироваться на слух.  
Чуть не сбивший художника с ног запоздалый пациент дал знать, откуда еще не все выбрались, и Манфред устремился туда.  
Двое санитаров скоропостижно отвязывали в разной степени заторможенных препаратами людей. Они заорали появившемуся мулату, чтобы убирался прочь, то есть на улицу, но тот не послушал, так как уже увидел, что прибежал не зря. Дэниел на своей койке напрягал мышцы, стараясь зубами дотянуться хотя бы до до стягивавших плечо пут.  
— Маркус! — игнорируя тьму и суматоху, сразу узнал друга блондин. — Помоги!  
Осколок горшка все же оказался не таким острым, как померещилось вначале — крепкую ткань пилил с трудом. Развязывать узлы макраме в темноте Маркус не собирался — гиблое дело. Он надпиливал перевязь и раздирал руками. Сорвал ногти и не заметил этого. Помогал зубами.

Освобожденный Дэниел первым делом скрючился в приступе кашля — дым добрался до опустевшей палаты, дышалось с трудом, а это значило — медлить нельзя. Маркус дернул с койки одновременно и товарища и одеяло, схватил куски рваных полотенец, как фильтры, необходимые для дыхания, и со всем этим добром поспешил наружу.  
Кажется, он все же надышался, ибо ноги несли вперед не слишком уверенно. В какой-то момент Манфред вдруг понял, что его подпирают плечом и волокут вниз по лестнице. Разом протрезвев и поплотнее прижав тряпку к лицу, он дернул друга за собой, чтобы преодолеть сжелта подсвеченный сквозь плотную черноту дыма пролет второго этажа, но блондин неожиданно заупрямился и выскочил вперед, отталкивая обратно.  
— Нет! Назад! Здесь не пройти, горячо!.. — с трудом расслышал он. А ведь на блондине было толстое одеяло как раз для оберегания от ожогов.  
Вернувшись на третий этаж, они ввалились, очень удачно, в туалет. Маркус думал, что выплюнет легкие, если не сумеет остановить надрывный кашель и подняться с пола. Одеяло валялось на полу и терпко пахло паленой тканью, пока Дэниел отхаркивал из глотки дым.  
— Надо намочить все, тогда прорвемся, — сипло выдавил он.  
— Вниз не получится, там пекло, — Маркус все же пересилил себя и сел. — Пойдем вверх.  
— Окна из небьющегося стекла, закрытые, с решетками, — со злой нотой в голосе напомнил блондин. Да и все рукоятки от рам санитары носили при себе или запирали в своей каморке, куда сейчас не дойти.  
— У чердака навесной замок, я видел недавно. Сорвем, — Маркус уже был на ногах, раскрутил вентили кранов в двух раковинах, пихнул под воду одеяло и полотенца. Подумав, начал выкручиваться из одежды и ее бросил туда же. На босых ногах парень с удивлением нашел несколько пузырей от ожогов. Значит, Дэниел не зря развернул его перед пролетом, где плиточный пол уже раскалился.  
— А дальше? С крыши прыгнем? — одежда блондина полетела под краны, когда поток воды начал иссякать. — Черт, давление падает! Наверно, подключили рукава к вентилям во двор… кха-кха! — он смачно треснул кулаками по раковине. — Твою мать, выход на крышу тоже наверняка заперт…  
— Ты как? — самый идиотский вопрос в подобной ситуации, но Маркус беспокоился не о физическом состоянии товарища.  
— Я в себе.

Долго оставаться на месте опасно, и они поспешили покинуть заполняющийся токсичными продуктами горения туалет. По торцу здания огонь добрался до всех этажей и бушевал в крайних помещениях.  
Ножками от стульев и стойками для капельниц пришлось сбивать замок от чердачного люка, потом лезть через тесное отверстие в пыльное незнакомое помещение. Под ногами что-то хрустело, оказалось — многолетние птичьи кости под слоем грязи, что налипала на волочившийся края сырого одеяла.  
— Сюда! — Дэниел снова закашлялся, когда отыскал дверку, ведущую на крышу. Сквозь щели тянуло промозглым холодом. — Заперто…  
Манфред отодвинул приятеля и, примерившись, с третьего раза выбил крепкую дверцу плечом. Выскользнул наружу, присел, протягивая руки и помогая перебраться через возвышение товарищу по несчастью. У блондина тряслись холодные руки, физически ощущалось, как он не хочет вылазить из укрытия на простор.  
— Ты ранен?  
— Мы на крыше, — столько зажатого ужаса в голосе не было даже в тот момент, когда парень ожидал освобождения от перевязи.  
«Я всегда занимал верхний этаж, потому что Сай стремался высоты», — вспомнилось очень кстати, и Маркус сдержался, чтобы не чертыхнуться. Настолько силен оказался страх близнеца, что тот не только перехватил контроль над телом, но и всерьез хотел сдаться на милость угарного газа и пламени, лишь бы не ощущать простора высоты? Или как это понимать?  
— Где Дэниел? — Манфред поморщился от холодного ветра, хлеставшего по лицу. — То есть, почему его нет?  
— У тебя плечо разбито, — Саймон уже примеривался завязать чужую рану своим полотенцем. Маркус осторожно отстранил его руки. Из-за небольшого кровоподтека и ссадины он не скончается, а вот проблема задымления не исчезла даже снаружи здания — ночной зенит заволокло черными столбами копоти. В этой непроглядной тьме предстояло найти пожарные лестницы или хотя бы крепкие водостоки, чтобы спуститься.  
Иначе люди рисковали изжариться на крыше, как куски мяса.

Общество твердило, что огонь чаще всего красный или оранжевый, но Маркусу доводилось видеть только желтое и синее пламя. В любом случае, цвет не слишком-то влиял на опасность жара для человека, и ожоги возникали почти что одинаковые.  
Молодые люди поспешили к краю крыши, захлебываясь холодным ветром, дымом и кашлем. В довершение всех бед с неба закружились сырые хлопья густой метели.  
Там, куда парни подбежали, ничего подходящего для спуска не было найдено, поэтому пришлось продвигаться вдоль края в стремительно ухудшающейся видимости.  
— Сзади! — пламя взвилось у одного из торцов здания, перекидываясь на крышу и чердак под ней. Оставались считанные минуты до того, как пожар охватит все чердачное пространство. — Пропали все твои картины.  
— Не важно, — художник внимательно посмотрел на Саймона, которого буквально трясло, словно контуженного. Воспаленные глаза слезились и наверняка покраснели, но синева радужки оставалась чистой, как отражение неба. Маркус вздрогнул, потому что на него смотрели, как на спасителя.

Возможно, дело было в том, что он не замечает боли и поэтому мало чего боится, а Саймон переживает за двоих, себя и брата. Тело-то одно.  
Так мулат себя утешил, поскорее возвращаясь к поискам лестницы.  
— Ты меня не оставил там умирать, — крыша медленно нагревалась, к дыму добавился пар таявшего снега, Маркусу чудился вой сирен с другой стороны здания, куда уже не было возможности пробраться, а блондин говорил, не слишком громко, но его было слышно сквозь гул: — Не бросил, — он судорожно сжался от кашля, пересохшее полотенце уже не спасало.  
Манфред не стал ждать, пока друга отпустит, а закинул его руку себе на плечо и поволок отяжелевшего блондина к другому торцу здания, не горящему. Он точно помнил, что там лестница имелась.

Когда до цели оставалось метров десять, что-то на этажах ниже мощно взорвалось. Встряска строения покоробила крышу, прогоревший настил начал проваливаться ямами, взметая ввысь фонтаны искр и мелких угольков. Сбитые взрывной волной и упавшие люди спешили уползти прочь, подальше, и Маркус ощущал знакомый запах паленой кожи — он обжигался. А еще мутно видел, потому что глаза подсушило, обдав раскаленным воздухом. Саймона по-прежнему защищало изодранное и подпаленное одеяло. Следовало спешить, пока конечности не утратили подвижность.  
— Слезем по трубе, — время поджимало. Маркус, перегнувшись через край, жестко подергал водосточную трубу, проверяя крепления. Труба шевельнулась под пальцами, но она проходила меж окон, из которых пока еще не рвались пламенные флаги. — Я первый, ты следом.  
— Иди, — Саймон слабо подтолкнул его трясущейся рукой и в очередной раз не справился с кашлем. — Ты должен жить! Иди… А мы там никому не нужны.

У парня кружилась голова даже при мысли о том, что сейчас придется пересиливать себя и буквально висеть над пропастью. Четыре этажа, высота достаточная, чтобы ощутить весь ужас падения, особенно когда знаешь, что внизу ждет тротуар из бетонных плит с выступающими бордюрами, а также обгоревшие острые останки деревцев, превратившиеся в настоящие колья.  
Дэниел не мог вернуться, пока Саймон занимал все пространство своим непомерным кошмаром, холодной пустотой, которая словно бы грозила вот-вот отозваться свистом падения в ушах. Дэнни никогда не боялся падать…  
От волны отчаянья отвлекли смуглые руки, покрытые копотью, волдырями и кровью. Они схватили и встряхнули так, что в черепе что-то щелкнуло, как в погремушке.  
Перед Манфредом совсем недолго висел выбор между «оставить Саймона» и «не оставлять».  
— Ты пойдешь за мной! — Маркус повысил голос. Его цветные глаза, казалось, горели в полумраке. — Я тебя спасу. Поймаю, если будет нужно. Понял?!  
«Так точно, командир», — с хмурой усмешкой отозвалось в голове знакомым голосом, и блондин почувствовал высыхающие на веках слезы. Брат рядом, он поможет. И Маркус поможет. Они все смогут выбраться, если он, Саймон прямо сейчас откинет одеяло и соберется с силами, как собирался с силами много лет, когда Дэнни надо было спасать. Кто тут главный опекун, в конце концов? Хватит дрожать, лучший друг достаточно настрадался из-за них.  
— Да! Идем!

То, как они перелазили с крыши на трубу, было просто ужасно.  
Но люди справлялись.  
Руки и ноги пока еще слушались, предстояло преодолеть всего несколько метров скользкой от метели трубы, чтобы очутиться на такой надежной и стойкой земле, убежать или уползти прочь от пожара и дождаться помощи.  
Ободранные пальцы скользили по теплому металлу, и Саймон цеплялся изо всех сил своего желания, впервые, жить.  
Окна четвертого этажа по обе стороны от трубы выждали момент и торжественно лопнули, сквозь решетки окатив ползущих людей горячими осколками. Маркус услышал негромкий вскрик над собой, увидел застрявшие в своем же плече пару мешавших движениям осколков и притормозил, выдергивая стекло. В этот момент взметнувшееся над остатками крыши пламя подорвало крепления водостока. Труба начала крениться вдоль стены, сгибаясь от веса, словно удилище под непомерным уловом, вместе с отчаянно цепляющимся за нее светловолосым парнем.

За какие-то доли мгновения Манфред увидел и понял очень многое: то, как ярко подсвечены воткнувшиеся в тело друга стекляшки, и как разлетаются в воздушных потоках латунные бусины крови на фоне пылающей крыши. Филлипс не умеет игнорировать боль, он не в силах удержаться, сорвется и медленно полетит спиной вниз, и он дальше, чем мулат смог бы дотянуться и поймать его хотя бы за ногу. А на земле его встретит сырой и черный от гари бетон, о который переломаются кости, расколется затылок. Два человека погибнут.

Но Маркус мог предотвратить это.  
Изо всех сил оттолкнувшись ногами от скрипящей трубы, прыгнув на опережение, он схватил падающего блондина поперек туловища и прижал к себе, надеясь послужить достойной «подушкой безопасности». Хоть сколько-то, но удар будет смягчен.  
Ни Саймон, ни Дэниел не желали бы ему такой участи — погибнуть во спасение безнадежного парня из дурдома, сумасшедшего убийцы. А точнее, хорошего друга. Интересно, что сказали бы на этот счет Норт или Хэнк? А Карл? Отчего-то насчет приемного отца молодой художник не сомневался — Карл принял бы любое его решение, хотя, конечно, огорчился бы гибели. Пожалуй, хорошо, что он уже не узнает.

А еще лучше то, что Маркус, несмотря на все старания медицины, так и не вернул себе способность чувствовать боль. Интересно, ощутит ли он ее хотя бы в момент приземления, усиленного дополнительным грузом? Успеет ли осознать тот миг, когда жар и холод реальности сменит что-то иное? Увидит, как снег и пепел сливаются в единый светлый вихрь, или, может, провалится в пламенеющие таинственным алым цветом угли?  
Боль и удовольствие — тесно связанные понятия, определяющие «нормальность» и «полноценность» жизни. Маркус готов пасть за тех, кто способен ощущать вкус жизни в полной мере.

Как там говорил Дэниел-Саймон? Дом, семья, дети? Звучало неплохо.

Может быть, однажды у него это появится.


End file.
